Puzzle Piece
by Nico Morrison
Summary: A grown up Sarah suddenly finds herself back in the Underground, summoned there by none other than the Goblin King. Jareth needs something from Sarah, but how far will he manipulate her to get what he wants? JS. COMPLETE
1. Back

_This was written a long time ago and is completed…I'm just trying to draw it out by posting a chapter at a time…I'm so evil! Standard disclaimers…I don't own Jareth or Sarah…all original characters (Rina, Evitt…etc) are mine…Enjoy!_

1Jareth mused as he gazed into a thin crystal revealing a very confused and angry Sarah standing in the middle of an otherwise empty oubliette. If only she had listened to his words more closely the last time they were in each other's presence, perhaps she could have avoided this whole situation to begin with.

But she had ignored his pleas for her to stay with him, to rule over the underground and all of its inhabitants by his side. In refusing, he had been defeated and, as a rather unfortunate side effect, Sarah had been granted a small allotment of power over him, the labyrinth and all of the order he had worked so hard to organize within the walls of his kingdom.

Even as he spoke, the silver platter Jareth's food had been placed upon suddenly levitated and then smashed against the wall of his chambers, causing him to wince at the loud clatter.

A nervous goblin scurried into the room to clean up the mess. Jareth watched as the creature quickly scooped up the bits of his dinner he had not yet consumed. The goblin, having completed his task, bobbed a quick, awkward bow before scurrying back out through the huge chamber doors.

Jareth sighed and walked to his balcony where he conjured another crystal. Sarah was fumbling around the oubliette, no doubt searching for the small door that Hoggle had shown her the last time she had found herself in this situation. Jareth smiled inwardly as he knew the door had been removed, as had all doors leading to freedom from the inside of the oubliettes.

She suddenly looked directly at him, and for a moment he felt as if she could see him. She began to speak.

"I know you're behind this, Goblin King, so why not show yourself and tell me what I'm doing back here!" She yelled into the darkness.

Despite himself, he smiled.


	2. Decisions

Sarah Williams paced the dirt floor of the oubliette and fumed. Twenty minutes ago she had been in the comfort of her small Los Angeles apartment going over the script for this week's episode of Summer House. She had been with the cast nearly two years now and was looking forward to filming this particular edition, specifically because it meant a long, swooning kiss with Ryan Dodge, Hollywood's hottest and newest edition to the sitcom scene.

Instead she found herself in a hole in the Goblin King's world, in the middle of what was most assuredly the most intricate labyrinth ever imagined.

Sarah never for one moment doubted her experiences in the Underworld; she always knew what she had lived through was very real, no matter how often Karen or her father insisted it wasn't. She had even figured out that Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo had been mere figments of her over-active, childish imagination.

While she had no idea how or why she was in the Labyrinth again, she was more angry over all of the times she had wished herself away, only to be ignored, or even worse, forgotten by the great Goblin King.

Jareth. Sarah kicked at the glittering walls of the oubliette in frustration. Many times he had come to her in dreams, taunting her, teasing her, loving her. She had defeated him, but only in the vaguest sense. He still tormented her; memories of his porcelain features constantly invaded her thoughts. The haunting melody he had sang to her while they danced in that dream-like state was always in her head, circling like the Labyrinth itself.

More than once she had awoken in a sweat, her body coursing with intimate feelings she could not help but be overwhelmed by.

She hated him, but what was worse was that she didn't.

Suddenly, an explosion of glitter and wind caused Sarah to jump in alarm, even though she knew that this was the standard entrance of the King. She squinted as the glitter invaded her eyes. When she refocused, he was there, impressing her with regal splendor.

His silk white shirt, open to just below his chest, was tucked neatly into, to Sarah's surprise, brownish red leather pants. His hair was wild about his face, streaks of red and blue mingled with the naturally pale locks.

His hands remained gloved, his feet booted. His skin was luminescent with the ethereal qualities that affirmed he was certainly not of Sarah's world.

"Well," Sarah harrumphed, feigning an unimpressed glare. "I see you still have a flare for theatrics."

"And I see you still have a sharp tongue," Jareth replied. "And to think after all I've done for you…"

"Please," Sarah interrupted. "You've done nothing but drive me practically crazy."

"Really," Jareth purred, moving closer to her. He paused to run a covered finger down her smooth cheek. "As much as I'd love to hear about how crazed you are over me," Sarah made a sound of protest, but Jareth continued, "we have other matters to discuss."

"We have nothing to discuss, Goblin King," Sarah said darkly.

"Oh but that's where you are very wrong," Jareth replied menacingly, not knowing why but hating it when she addressed him with his formal title. He looked over the small-framed girl standing in front of him. She was thinner than he remembered, and older. She had filled out in all of the appropriate places for an adult female human, as was evident by her chest heaving underneath a thin black tank top. She wore pants made of a material he was not familiar with, but incredibly risqué for a woman in the underground. Sarah's navel was bared and, to Jareth's amusement, a sparkling silver pendant hung from it, seemingly pierced through her skin.

She wore heavy looking boots of a style Jareth was also unfamiliar with.

But most captivating was the ebony hair that hung to her waist. It shone, reflecting the small amount of light that had followed Jareth into the oubliette. A thin white streak was evident in the front of the locks, causing Jareth to wonder what had traumatized her to the point of hair color change.

A part of him knew it was her experiences in the Underground.

Sarah cleared her throat. Her arms were crossed over her chest, obviously displeased with the way he was looking at her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," she said through clenched teeth.

"Such strange euphemisms you have aboveground," Jareth mused, his voice becoming lighter as he backed away from her. He threw a glance over his shoulder. "So needlessly wordy and so lacking in humor." Sarah scoffed.

"Right, and you're the king of comedy," she said, watching as he leaned against the far wall of the oubliette.

"No, I'm the Goblin King, as you've so aptly remembered, and as such I have certain responsibilities." He looked at her, pausing, waiting to see what patronizing comment she would through his way. When she said nothing and continued to look at him with a mask of…boredom he realized…on her face he continued.

"Sarah, there is a reason I've brought you back."

"Fabulous," she said sarcastically.

"The reason," he continued, his voice slightly raised, "shall not be known to you at this time."

Sarah looked at him blankly. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"The reason will become known to you when it is appropriate or when I have deemed it absolutely necessary," he replied, tugging at a glove.

"This is ridiculous. You're playing games with me," Sarah said breathlessly, a twinge of fear biting at her insides, warning her that she had inadvertently become part of something bigger than she had expected. Summoning up all of her courage, she forced her voice to be stronger, her lip to stop quivering. "And if you remember, I won the last time we played a game."

Jareth's eyes darkened considerably. He moved quickly towards her, causing her to gasp and retreat until she found herself pinned beneath a wall and the surprisingly muscular Goblin King.

"I know you fear me, Sarah," he said, his lips a breath away from her own. "So you can stop this little performance."

She swallowed thickly, her heart slamming against her chest. Her eyes were locked with his so she could see into their depths, into the shimmering glitter that colored the irises.

"I have done you the courtesy of informing you that there is a purpose to your grand return to my Kingdom," he continued, his voice like liquid velvet over her skin. "That was not an obligation, it was a gift, as a King never has to explain himself. So consider yourself lucky, little girl, that I have not been crueler. Stronger than you have cowered before me."

Again Sarah blanched, bravery slipping from her grasp. Already she had sunk two inches lower against the wall, her knees unwilling to support her weight.

"Should you choose to cooperate, you will return to your life as if no time has passed. When this is all over, you will return to your script and your big moment with Ryan Dodge," he whispered, his mouth to her ear. Sarah blushed, embarrassed to find out that Jareth knew she had been looking forward to the event, and confused as to just how he knew.

"If you refuse," Jareth paused, purposely allowing his breath to invade her ear, smiling as he noticed goose bumps along Sarah's neck and shoulder, "then you will remain in the underground, forever."

His mouth was dangerously close to her own and for a moment, she thought he might kiss her. Her mouth dampened in anticipation and horror. Just as her eyelids began to flutter closed, he pulled away, instantaneously vanishing in a cloud of trickling sparkles and wind.

"You have one hour to decide," Jareth's voice leaked into the room in an echoing river.

Sarah slumped to the floor, blinking back tears of fright and hopelessness as darkness enveloped her once more.


	3. The Reason

"Your majesty!" An impatient looking, bespectacled man dressed in long, purple robes hurried into the throne room where Jareth was looking intently into a crystal.

He made no notice of the robed man who was standing in front of him with a thick parchment and feathered quill.

Jareth was gazing at Sarah, who looked miserable in the oubliette. He had been reduced to putting on the Goblin King's mask in order to get her to come to her senses, and had also lied to her, allowing her to believe she would eventually be able to return home.

It was imperative she remain in the Underground.

"Your majesty," Evitt Lan Margoly couldn't help but raise his voice slightly as he noticed his King was, once again, lost in his thoughts about _her_.

Jareth turned his head, his lost concentration causing the crystal to shatter.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Evitt said, blushing and forcing his tone to be more respectful. "But this will require your immediate attention."

"Stubborn girl," Jareth muttered, rising from his throne to pace the empty room, his boots demanding the attention of everyone within earshot, even if it was only Evitt and himself. "Why won't she relent?"

"I'm certain I don't know, Sire, but if you'd just look at this paperwork you'll see that the Muraline Waterfalls have frozen, the Desute Valley has not had rain in four weeks, and now the Turette Canyon is crumbling by more than a foot a day!" Evitt shoved the parchment before Jareth, hating having to be so forceful but unwilling to allow pressing matters to go unnoticed.

Jareth turned his attention to the thin man who was trembling before him. He sighed, resigned to the fact that Evitt, while nervous and dramatic, was an excellent scribe and nothing short of Jareth's ever-faithful personal assistant.

"Evitt," Jareth placed a hand to his temple. "I am aware of the rapid pace at which my labyrinth is disintegrating," he said bluntly, causing Evitt to go paler, if that was possible.

"I realize this is most distressing, but you must trust that I will not allow what is mine to be destroyed."

Perhaps it was the strength in his voice, or perhaps it was the fact that the Goblin King had not ever failed him before, but Evitt calmed considerably.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Evitt replied, bowing deeply and exiting the room slowly.

Jareth moved to the window revealing the night sky, which was breathtaking even for someone who had seen it for centuries. Now the Muraline Waterfalls had stopped their eternal flow. He shook his head, refusing to let the fear of Sarah's refusal to cooperate overwhelm him.

It seemed that when Sarah left Jareth standing on the already disintegrating castle ledge she took with her a small part of the puzzle she had solved. It also seemed that this was not something that the labyrinth was equipped to handle. Without even the slightest portion of its magic, the labyrinth was an unsettled, unpredictable place to live.

It began right after Sarah left; small things that would often go unnoticed. More and more the goblin community would have grievances ranging from missing socks to a window shade that refused to stay in place.

Then things began to intensify. Objects would fly about at random, occasionally hitting an unsuspecting citizen of the labyrinth. Swords began to wield themselves. Eventually, entire houses would relocate.

Jareth was forced to solve his own puzzle when the strange imbalance began to effect the weather, and when structures that had stood for eons began to crumble.

It hadn't been difficult; the timing of the strange events coincided precisely with Sarah's departure. Soon, it became clear to Jareth at once that Sarah was the missing link that would once again render his world whole.

He shook his head, refusing to face what she had to do in order to restore balance, which was simply to remain in the Underground. He had all but begged her to relent the last time they had met. It had seemed an easy task, especially since Jareth was not unaware how women saw him, however the stubborn girl had bested him, even at the age of 15.

How he would manage to obtain power over her now remained a mystery to him, but he was determined not to allow her to win twice.

The sands in the hourglass Jareth had toppled to mark Sarah's allotted decision making time had almost run out. For a moment, he felt defeated, amazed that she would chose to defy him again. Just as he was about to transform into owl form and fly recklessly over his wounded labyrinth, the only activity that soothed him lately, a feeling of warmth crept down his spine.

She was calling to him.

Instantly, a crystal materialized, allowing sight and sound to penetrate the oubliette.

"I'll cooperate!" She was saying in a loud, uncooperative voice. "Damn you, Jareth! I'll cooperate!"


	4. Terms

No sooner had Sarah decided to agree to play whatever game the Goblin King had mapped out for her than did she find herself suddenly transported to the throne room, the sudden movements causing her to land on the hard, stone floor in an unceremonious thud.

"Oof," she muttered, pulling herself up rapidly and trying in vain to brush the dust and dirt from her clothing.

Jareth was standing before her, a smirk on his face.

"Nice of you to join us," he drawled.

"Not like I had a choice," Sarah replied testily.

"You always have a choice, Sarah. This is just the first time I've seen you make the correct one."

She crossed her arms over her chest, a motion Jareth found particularly uninviting. "You're certain that once I conquer whatever little puzzle you have whipped up for me this time I'll go home, simple as that?" Sarah quipped, steadying her gaze at him.

Jareth half smiled. This was going to be more difficult than he had originally planned, and there was so much at stake. He nodded curtly in lieu of speaking, hoping the action wouldn't count as another lie, although he knew it did.

Jareth liked to play fair.

"Alright," she said, unable to sense any deceit. "Then let's get on with it so I can get as far away from here as possible."

Jareth's jaw clenched for a reason he could not identify.

"For now, I will have one of my servants show you to your chambers where you can freshen up and…." Jareth began.

"Hold on, my chambers? Exactly how long am I going to be your guest in this place?" Sarah said, emphasizing the word 'guest.'

"As long as it takes," he replied without missing a beat.

"And how long will that be? Days? Years? Decades? I'm not immortal, like you. I will age and by the time you decide to bring me back I will be old and wrinkled. That's not fair!"

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take before I heard those words escape those pretty lips," Jareth said, moving a bit closer. "And you will not age while here in the Underworld. I've seen to it."

Sarah watched him with her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"As I was saying, you will be escorted to your chambers," Jareth stopped speaking and concentrated for a moment. "By Evitt," he added, just as his assistant burst through the main entrance to the throne room. "Evitt," he said, addressing the man, "this is Sarah. See to it that she is brought to the master bedroom in the Eastern wing."

"Right away, Sire," Evitt replied respectfully.

"Make certain one of the female servants sees to her personal needs, including her meals. A guard is to be placed in front of her door. No one is to enter…" he looked pointedly at Sarah, "or exit that room without my permission."

"Certainly." Evitt replied, taking hold of Sarah's elbow.

"Hold on a minute," Sarah said, pulling her arm away. "I'm just supposed to follow this weirdo into the depths of your castle? How do I know you haven't been speaking in code and are planning to throw me in another oubliette?"

Jareth sighed. Must she fight him every step of the way?

"I suppose you will just have to trust me," Jareth replied. "And if that isn't possible, then maybe you can learn to trust Evitt, who has no particular opinion of you."

Sarah looked at the pale man skeptically before finally allowing him to escort her out of the throne room.

Perhaps it was exhaustion that led her to relent, or perhaps it was that she truly did not have another option, but Jareth relished in the small victory.


	5. Servants and the Night Sky

Her room was large, airy, and more extravagant than anything Sarah had ever lived in. Even though her apartment in Los Angeles was pretty expensive, afforded by her work on Summer House, these rooms made it look like a brothel.

A four-post bed sat between two large bay windows overlooking the labyrinth, which seemed less impressive than it had been the first time she had seen it. Polished stone floors were draped in silken rugs. A huge bathtub sat in the center of an enormous bathroom-a bathroom that was larger than her entire apartment. A gilded toilet rested against the far wall.

Sarah silently thanked the powers that be that indoor plumbing was not a mystery to the Underground.

She had been moving about the room in wordless awe for about five minutes before Evitt cleared his throat, alerting her to his remaining presence.

"I will send for Rina; she will be your personal servant," he said, his voice lilting against the high stone walls.

"I don't need a servant, Evan." Sarah said forcefully. "Don't you hate being HIS servant?"

Evitt nervously cleared his throat again. "I would do anything he asked of me," he replied. "And it's Evitt."

Sarah moved out onto the balcony, causing Evitt to roll his eyes and follow her. How aggravating this female was! He had better things to do than to baby sit this human.

"And as for _your_ servant, Jareth has insisted. I believe you will find her acceptable and quite necessary," he paused before adding delicately, "You do remember how confusing the Underworld can be."

"I sure do," Sarah replied, mostly to herself.

"If there's nothing else, then, I'll send Rina in to see to your personal comforts," Evitt said, retreating quickly to the chamber doors. What a funny little man, Sarah thought.

"Evitt," she called after him. He paused and turned, pushing his thin glasses up higher on his sloping nose.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Thank you," Sarah said earnestly. Evitt bobbed a quick bow and scurried out into the hallway.

No sooner had he left than the door reopened, this time revealing a pretty, curvy woman dressed in clothing much less impressive than Jareth and Evitt had been seen in.

"My Lady," she said breathlessly, laying some thick towels down on the edge of the white bed and dropping into a curtsey.

"Please, Rina is it? I don't want anyone groveling before me," Sarah said, moving in front of the woman. "That's his style not mine. I'm Sarah." She extended her hand, which Rina shook gently.

"Rina," she replied in a quiet, lyrical voice.

"Nice to meet you," Sarah responded. Rina had long, bright red hair and a full bosom. Her face was gorgeous, her eyes a deep shade of blue Sarah was sure had to be fake. She was wearing a plain, white dress that was cinched in at the waist. A deep green apron covered her skirts.

She was staring at Sarah with her mouth slightly open.

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked, suddenly self-conscience. Rina blushed and brought her eyes to meet Sarah's.

"Forgive me, but what manner of dress is this?" Rina asked, unable to control her curiosity. Sarah laughed.

'This 'manner of dress' is quite normal for a woman of my world," she replied, realizing that Rina had probably never seen jeans before.

"It's very odd," Rina reflected.

"I could say the same thing about how you're dressed," Sarah replied. Rina smiled.

"I suppose I look just as strange to you as you do to me," Rina observed. Sarah smiled, liking the woman immediately. "In any case, the King has instructed you be measured for a new wardrobe so," Rina pulled out a measuring tape from her apron pocket.

"The _king_ thinks I'm going to be here for a lot longer than I actually am, Rina, so I don't think that's necessary," Sarah replied. Rina's eyes went wide.

"But…but he gave me orders," she said, amazed at Sarah's defiance. No one defied the King. "Please, it will only take a moment, and besides, you won't exactly fit in dressed like that."

It was true, Sarah realized. She had never felt more out of style than she did at the moment. Plus, she didn't want to cause the nervous woman standing in front of her any more grief than she probably already dealt with on a regular basis. She sighed, standing with her arms spread so that Rina could quickly run the tape measure along her limbs, waist, and bust.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Rina said. "Now, why don't you hop into the bath while I run these measurements to the castle seamstresses. They should have at least three dresses for you by morning. In the meantime, you can wear this," she picked up a silky white garment from the pile of linens she had placed on the bed and handed it to Sarah. "Also, I have seen to it that your evening meal has been prepared."

Rina clapped her hands twice and instantly the door was flung open. A small, clumsy goblin placed a tray of delicious smelling food on one of the three desks in Sarah's room, but not before knocking over the goblet and sending it's contents spilling to the floor.

Rina moved to the mess and waived her hand over the spill. It instantly disappeared.

"So you have magic too," Sarah mused. Rina looked confused.

"Of course I do, everyone in the Labyrinth does," she said quickly, turning from Sarah.

"I don't," Sarah grumbled. Rina began to disagree but then snapped her mouth shut, still too fearful of Jareth to say anything to the contrary.

"It's mostly a nuisance anyhow," she replied instead. "My hand will now smell like wine for the rest of the night."

Still, Sarah thought, to have even a tiny amount of the magic the residents of the Underground possessed might even out the playing field between her and the elusive Goblin King.

"Is there anything else you need?" Rina asked.

"I suppose not," Sarah replied.

"Very well, I will return in the morning with breakfast. In the meantime, should you need me for any reason, simply pull the bell by the chamber doors," she pointed towards a thick rope that rested against the entrance of Sarah's room. "I'll be here faster than you can blink."

"Thank you, Rina," Sarah said. Rina began to curtsey, then, remembering what Sarah had told her, decided on a quick, awkward wave instead.

The door closed behind Rina, leaving Sarah with a sad, empty feeling. She looked around the room realizing that it was nothing more than a very expensive, very elegant prison.

Jareth fought the urge to conjure up a crystal and peer in on Sarah. For some reason, it felt more like spying when she was close by.

Close by. She was right at the end of the hall, no more than a thirty second walk away.

He walked out onto his balcony, leaning out on the ledge. From this vantage point he could see Sarah's balcony.

And surprisingly, Sarah.

She was sitting on the ledge, her bare legs bravely dangling over the edge, her hair pulled high up off of her neck. It appeared damp as if she had just emerged from a bath.

She looked forlorn. Jareth realized she was probably homesick. He shook off a pang of guilt and moved back into the shadows in order to better observe her.

She remained still for several moments, simply looking over the Labyrinth. Suddenly, she stood on the ledge, causing a feeling of panic to creep into Jareth's core. The winds were unpredictable and at any moment she could fall.

On guard, he watched as she stood with her arms outstretched as if she was trying to hug the night sky itself.

She was captivatingly beautiful, Jareth admitted to himself. There was something about her that was so alluring it hurt his very bones.

She suddenly climbed down from the ledge. Every second before her bare feet touched the balcony floor was filled with anxiety for Jareth.

He sighed as he watched her move back into her room, her head hanging slightly.


	6. Discovery

_Thanks for the reviews, I hope everyone is enjoying this. This is a short chapter but I'll post two today to make up for it! I also changed the rating on this down to pg-13. If anyone thinks I need to up it again, let me know!_

Sarah fumbled with the neck of her makeshift nightgown. It seemed Rina had selected a man's shirt to compensate for bedclothes. It was large on her, the V-neck plunging well below her breasts. In vain, she tried to close it, tying it awkwardly, before giving up and flopping on her new bed.

The anger that had been bubbling in Sarah's stomach since she was dropped into the oubliette had subsided considerably. In its place was a gnawing fear, which developed out of boredom.

Jareth was callous, hot tempered, and cared little for her, she assumed. While she was thankful for the fact he had decided to remove her from the oubliette, she knew that should she chose to fight him, she would find herself back there in a heartbeat.

In fact, he could send her there whenever he pleased; at any moment she could be transported. The uneasiness she felt at that possibility ignited her anger once more.

If only she had magic.

It was late, yet sleep would not come to Sarah. She sat in the middle of the downy bed feeling very small and confined.

Curiosity set in, as it often does in the middle of the night. She yearned to explore the castle, to see exactly what she was dealing with.

An inspection of the front door revealed it was locked from the outside. Even if she could open it, however, she knew a guard would be standing on the other side, waiting to throw her back into the room.

So far, the only other room Sarah had seen was the Throne Room. At this time of night it would be empty, she realized, as even the mighty king himself needed rest.

If only she could will herself there, just to look around, to solve the mystery that was Jareth.

Feeling foolish, she stood in the middle of her room and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine herself standing in the throne room.

After a few moments, just before she was about to give up on her whimsical notion, a strange warmth began to creep up Sarah's spine. She suddenly felt powerful, taller.

A burning pain streaked through her body, forcing it's way out of her mouth, toes, and fingertips like light. A strangled scream escaped Sarah's lips as she felt her feet lifting from the floor, seemingly caught in a strong wind.

And out of nowhere she fell onto the throne room floor.

She lay, flat on her back, staring at the high ceiling of the throne room in awe.

_My God, I have magic too, _was the last thought Sarah had before passing out.


	7. Playing Doctor

Jareth pounded down the stone hallway to his doctor's quarters.

"Why didn't someone wake me," Jareth growled to Evitt, who was nervously trying to keep up with the Goblin King's demanding pace.

"She wasn't found but 15 minutes ago," Evitt explained for the second time. "We assumed you would want to dress before coming anyway."

"You assumed wrong," Jareth snipped. "From now on, any matters that concern the girl, especially where her health is concerned, are to be brought to my attention immediately."

"Yes Sire," Evitt relented as Jareth flung open Doctor Duncan's large door.

The aged doctor jumped as the door slammed against the inner wall of his chambers. He had been placing a linen cloth doused in the Labyrinth's most effective healing herbs on Sarah's forehead.

Jareth walked purposely over to the waist-high examining table Sarah was laid out on. Her skin looked deathly pale, her eyes closed. Every so often, a moan would escape her lips and her brow would furrow as if she was fighting some horrid nightmare.

"Sire," the doctor began gently, "she is weak, but recovers with each passing second," he said quickly, noting the king's angry expression.

Jareth eased, slightly annoyed that his usually stoic face had revealed so much emotion.

"What happened," he asked through clenched teeth.

"Transporting is difficult for humans," the doctor replied, going over a chart with medical information Jareth could not decipher. "It seems what while in the act of transporting she…"

"I gave no orders for transportation of this girl," Jareth barked. "Who dared to defy me?"

Evitt and the doctor exchanged a worried glance.

"Sire," Evitt cleared his throat. "It seems Sarah transported herself."

Jareth looked from his assistant to Sarah in amazement. "She did this alone?" He gawked. Both men nodded.

"Leave, at once," he commanded. "And give me that," he said to the doctor who handed over the linen cloth.

Once Evitt and the doctor had made a hasty, much appreciated exit, Jareth eased himself into a chair that had been placed at Sarah's side. Knowing that the herbs would do much to restore her energy, he began sweeping the cloth gently down her exposed arms and legs.

As he moved to her face, he noticed her eyes were open; she was staring at him with a strange expression on her face.

"I…what…where am I?" Sarah squeaked, her voice no more than a harsh whisper.

"You are in the chambers of my personal physician," Jareth replied, forcing his voice to be void of emotion. "It seems you've discovered a new talent."  
Sarah looked at him in confusion, trying to pull herself up into a sitting position and pushing his hand from her arm.

"You are to allow me to continue this," Jareth said, gesturing to the linen cloth and gently easing her back down.

"I didn't mean to do it," Sarah began, trying to ignore the sensual feeling of Jareth's hand touching her through the cloth. "I…I didn't think I could do it, I mean," she stammered.

Jareth sighed. "I suppose this is one of those times where it is necessary I supply you with some further explanations." As he spoke he continued gently wiping her skin with the herbal rub.

"You are in possession of certain powers," he said bluntly.

"Magic?" She whispered in awe. Jareth nodded.

"I knew you had it prior to your return, however I was unaware of the magnitude," he continued. "Only a select few of the Underground's citizens are able to transport."

Sarah's mouth fell in awe. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he replied. "But you must be careful, Sarah. Magical powers, while helpful and necessary, are only as functional as the person who wields them." Sarah looked at him confused. "What I mean is, you are new to the powers you possess, and without training and experience they will remain unpredictable and unstable. All inhabitants of the underground who possess powers must attend a sort of school that instructs them on appropriate management of magic at a very early age."

"Am I to attend such a school now?" She asked, unable to contain her excitement over this news.

"No," Jareth said. When her face fell, he added, "I will see to it someone instructs you on how to control your magic."

"Evitt?" She pressed.

"No, not Evitt. Me."

Sarah looked at him intently for any sign of sarcasm. There was none. She nodded, unsure of the tender feelings she was sure were oozing off of the king. He suddenly cleared his throat and stood, throwing the linen cloth into a nearby hamper.

"Are you feeling well enough to stand?" Jareth asked, extending a hand. "I would simply transport you, but I don't think that's the smartest move given the circumstances."

"I feel fine," she replied, sitting up and hopping off of the table a bit quickly. The sudden movement caused her to swoon, her legs instantly buckling. Jareth instantly caught her. She raised her head to look into his eyes, which were markedly concerned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I suppose I'm not quite 100 percent yet."

"So stubborn," Jareth replied, looping an arm around her waist in support. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," she replied, hating to have to be so dependent on this man.

"Good. Perhaps it is time you returned to your chambers," he replied, leading her into the hallway. "It appears I need to keep a closer eye on you," he added.

Sarah bit her tongue, stuffing down her hostile feelings before they bubbled over.

Through hallways and secret doors they walked slowly. From time to time, Jareth would take a moment to point out an important tapestry, or to explain what a particular room was used for.

Sarah had been particularly interested in the ballroom, a room that had not been used in what appeared to be quite some time. She had begun asking many questions, questions Jareth had not been prepared to answer. Eventually he had snapped, informing her that the ballroom was none of her business.

They walked the rest of the way to her chambers in silence.

Once inside, Sarah flopped down on the first chair in sight, worn out by the long walk.

Jareth looked at her, his arms crossed over his chest, his face unreadable.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Jareth's eyes darkened, but he uncrossed his arms. "I'm not," he replied. Sarah shook her head.

"Yes, you are. You're the angriest person I ever met."

"Anger and strength are often confused," Jareth replied, wondering if her constant questions would ever cease.

Sarah remained silent. She was feeling stronger every moment, almost as if whatever she had lost when she transported herself was slowly returning to her body. She was still extremely tired, but she chalked that up to the fact she hadn't yet slept since her arrival in the Underground. After another few seconds, she got up and stretched her back.

"I feel better," she announced.

"I'm thrilled," Jareth replied, moving towards the door.

For some reason, Sarah was not ready to let him leave.

"So, this power I have, is that the reason you've brought me back?" She asked just as he laid a gloved hand on the doorknob.

He turned to face her. "It is a part of the reason, yes," he replied honestly.

Then she surprised him by not asking a follow up question.

"You are to remain in this room, is that understood?" Jareth asked menacingly. "And no more transporting," he added for good measure.

Sarah felt as if a parent was scolding her. Yet she nodded, too tired to fight.

"I will send Rina in to see to breakfast," he said.

"Don't bother," Sarah replied. "I'm just going to crash."

"Crash?" Jareth repeated, not liking the sound of that.

"Yeah, crash," she said, yawning and moving over to the bed. "You know, hit the hay. Catch some Z's. Sleep."

Jareth suppressed a smile, slightly aggravated that he was happy to see her back to her normal, annoying self. "My shirt looks ravishing on you, by the way," he said, unable to resist.

"This is yours?" Sarah asked, looking down at the nightshirt she still wore. Jareth nodded.

"Figures," she said, laying back into the plush pillows and closing her eyes. "Only you would own a shirt that showed this much cleavage."


	8. A Warning

Jareth walked around the empty ballroom trying to ignore the heavy feeling bearing down on his shoulders.

He hadn't been in this room since the night he had forced Sarah here in her dream.

A rather unfortunate side effect of distracting Sarah that night had been the all too real feelings he had experienced while holding her in his arms. It forever changed him, the tenderness he felt for her, even if it was only in a dream.

There was a thin layer of dust on everything in the room. It looked just as it had right before she had woken, effectively shattering the illusion.

He closed his eyes, briefly allowing himself to revisit that evening.

He had seen her before she saw him, delighted that she had envisioned herself several years older than she actually was.

But there was a naïveté to her; it was obvious by her expression. Frozen somewhere between intrigued and frightened, she flounced around the ballroom, seemingly chasing him.

He placed himself just beyond her reach several times, unconsciously testing whether or not it was he she sought.

When she stopped to stare at him as he was sandwiched between the buxom redhead and the sultry blond in the far corner of the room, a look of longing and jealously splashed across her rosy cheeks, he could bare it no longer.

His hands found her waist, hers his shoulders. They had moved wordlessly into a smooth dance that was surprisingly familiar to the both of them.

Jareth opened his eyes as he remembered how her expression had changed as she realized he was distracting her, how he was trying to make her fall in love with him, trying to keep her in the Underground with him forever.

"I didn't expect to find you here." A lead-like voice suddenly commanded Jareth's attention. He turned to the sound.

"Hutton," Jareth acknowledged the large man's presence, his eyes darkening considerably. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

The leader of the Underground's army crossed the distance between himself and Jareth in a few impressive strides. He stood before the Goblin King, his thick, muscular body heaving with the effort of supporting himself.

"We're getting restless, Jareth," Hutton began, his deep voice terse. "Each day we watch as our homes are destroyed; as the land we've lived on for centuries disappears before our very eyes."

"This is not news to me, cousin," Jareth replied, his voice taking on an authoritative tone, even though he was in the presence of family. "I am aware of the problems and have taken important steps in rectifying the situation..."

"Situation?" Hutton repeated, his voice slightly raised. He let out an indignant snort. "I suppose it's easy to refer to the end of the world as a 'situation' when you can watch it in a crystal ball from the inside of a gilded castle!"

"You watch yourself, Hutton!" Jareth roared. "You forget yourself. I will not be spoken to in that manner by anyone, let alone my only cousin," he growled regally, moving closer to the man.

"I am sorry you were born without power as great as mine," Jareth continued, unable to see Hutton's downcast eyes as they burned with suppressed rage and jealously. "But I have always looked out for you, for this world," he said, his voice softening slightly. "You have a high rank, respect, a good home, do you not?" Jareth placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Hutton's eyes rose to meet his kin's, flaring with anger. "Soon all of that will not matter," Hutton said seriously, causing Jareth's face to darken once more. "We civilians," Hutton practically spat the word, "wish to know if the girl has returned."

Jareth cursed. Word traveled impossibly fast. Damn the snooping maids and butlers.

He had hoped that the link to making the labyrinth whole again could have remained a mystery for just a bit longer.

He turned from Hutton, trying to keep his voice cool. "I see the secret is out. Very well, Cousin. I shall be honest. Yes, the girl has returned."

"And has she agreed to submit, to remain here?" Hutton pressed, his voice slightly hopeful. Jareth winced. It seemed that more was known about the situation than he suspected.

"She will," Jareth quipped, his eyes threatening Hutton.

Hutton ignored the stare.

"You may have magic, great Goblin King, but I have something equally powerful," Hutton hissed, his voice taking on a desperate, unearthly tone Jareth had never heard before. "The support of your subjects," Hutton continued. "They trust me, fear me, love me...they expect me to protect them. And I swore I would, Jareth."

Jareth was watching the display, careful not to let any glimmer of feeling cross his face.

"If she does not agree within two weeks, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands," Hutton finished bravely.

"You will do no such thing," Jareth said with quiet forcefulness. Hutton was shaking his head.

"There will be no way to stop us," he said simply. "We hear that there is more than one way to appease the Labyrinth."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hutton. You have no idea of what you speak," Jareth said dismissively.

"Oh no?" Hutton asked, smiling. "I know that when a citizen of the Underground finally dies, all of the magic the Labyrinth has bestowed upon the person is restored. It's a fairly simple system of checks and balances."

Jareth fought to suppress his anger, unwilling to believe what his cousin was about to say.

"If Sarah does not agree to submit to you, to yield to the powers of the Underground by means of marriage in two weeks from today, then she will do so by death."

"That is not an option, Hutton!" Jareth advanced on his cousin, his pure rage lifting the man into the air and suspending him a foot or two above Jareth's head. With a flick of his wrist, the Goblin King could snap Hutton's neck, or smash his body into the ground with enough force to turn bones into powder.

"You can kill me," Hutton panted, his body the painful subject of the pressure of the magic. "But there are others who will quickly take my place," he managed.

Jareth stared at him for a moment, realizing that what Hutton was saying was true.

With an angry growl he released the magic's hold on Hutton, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Get out, before I change my mind and decide to kill you after all," Jareth said through clenched teeth.

Hutton awkwardly rose, all the while keeping his eyes on his cousin.

"Out!" Jareth roared. Hutton made his way out of the ballroom, closing the door loudly behind him.

Jareth leaned against the large white piano in the middle of the room and gripped it tightly. His anger overwhelmed him and in a swift motion he knocked off several glass sculptures that had been artfully arranged on the musical instrument.

He collected himself and looked down at where one of the ornaments that had fallen into the safety of a dusty cushion. He bent down slowly to pick it up.

It was a figurine of a man and a woman locked together in a dance. They were expressionless, yet Jareth knew they were gazing into each other's eyes. The woman's skirts, etched in flowing glass, covered the man's booted feet as he held her tightly to his transparent body.

Jareth looked around the room once more. _Yes,_ he thought. _This is the only way._

If only he didn't feel so damned guilty.


	9. An Invitation

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'll be posting two chapters today since this one is short. Like I said in the first chapter, this story was written a long time ago and is finished. Unfortunately, FF does not update as often as I do. _

_I hope you're all enjoying this...it's fluffy and simple...but it was fun to write! _

"And there were three huge carriages of white lilies to unload as well," Rina bubbled, arranging Sarah's hair into an intricately woven braid that hung thickly down her back.

"Jeez," Sarah replied. "Sounds like someone's having a party.

"Party," Rina scoffed in her high pitched voice. "It's been years since there's been a party at the castle."

"Yeah I noticed the ballroom was a little dusty," Sarah said, wishing Rina would hurry up so that she could stand and stretch her back.

"He showed you the ballroom?" Rina asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Like three days ago, yeah he did. He didn't seem to care for it much, though," Sarah replied.

"Oh no?" Rina asked, trying to sound innocent. Sarah shrugged.

"Must not be the party type," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Well, in any case, I've ordered a special gown prepared for you just in case," Rina told her, changing the subject.

"Really, it doesn't matter," Sarah said. "I sit in this room all day, all night. No one sees me; I might as well just be naked."

"Sarah!" Rina said, shocked. "That would not be appropriate at all."

"You think this is appropriate?" Sarah said, standing as Rina finished with her hair. She gestured down to the pink silken dress she found herself in. It was cut modestly, but the layers of lace and satin that puffed out the flowing skirts made it seem like a wedding dress to Sarah.

Rina nodded. "Certainly more appropriate than being naked," she said, putting away the hair supplies. She blushed and then whispered to Sarah. "Although the King might disagree with me."

The women were unable to suppress laughter.

They were still laughing as a loud knock was heard at Sarah's door. Rina was immediately on her feet, rushing to answer the call.

As she opened the door, Sarah gasped. Standing there, in black, seemingly painted on leather pants, was the Goblin King himself.

At the sound of Sarah's gasp, a still slightly giggling Rina peeked around the door to see the King. Her face fell suddenly serious and she bobbed a curtsey, threw a quick glance at Sarah, and then hurried out of the room.

Sarah rose to greet him. For a moment, he was rendered speechless.

She wore a dress fit for royalty. Her hair was arranged in a style Jareth knew was at the height of modernity for women of the Underground.

Her bust was more covered than it had been when he first encountered her in the oubliette, somehow she looked even more seductive.

She was blushing under his stare.

"You look lovely," he said before he could stop himself. Sarah looked at him surprised.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again." She walked closer to him.

"I apologize for my absence," he replied. Then, with a devilish smile he added. "I didn't know you were here pining away for me."

Sarah's pleased expression faded. "You're really a bastard, do you know that?" She snipped, turning from him.

Jareth pursed his lips. He didn't know why he felt the need to alienate her, especially when her cooperation was so desperately needed.

"I have come to inform you there is to be a ball," he said, changing the subject. Sarah visibly perked at the announcement. "Tonight, here in the castle." He eased as he saw her obvious interest.

"Am I invited?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, the proper thing to do is wait for the formal invite, but yes, you are," he replied.

"Oh that's so cool!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"You're cold?" He asked. Sarah laughed out loud.

"No, it's another expression," she waved her hand. "I just mean I'm excited. I've been sitting here with nothing to do for days."

Again, a pang of guilt hit Jareth.

"Yes, well, I suppose this is one way to make up for that," he said, forcing his voice to sound as cordial as possible. "I will have an escort bring you down at eight o'clock," he said, bowing slightly and turning to exit.

"An escort?" Sarah called after him. "You're not going to bring me?"

Jareth turned, surprised she would ask such a thing of him.

"It would not be appropriate," he said truthfully. "But I promise to save you a dance," he added seductively.

Sarah blushed again, the action aggravating her.

"I will send in Rina," Jareth said. "You have much to prepare for."

Sarah nodded, watching as his eyes lingered with hers before he left.

She watched the door for a moment. She felt strange, getting excited over a ball given by the person who basically kidnapped her. She felt guilty that she had not tried more fruitfully to escape, to figure out why she was here.

But the truth was a small part of her was happy to be back . A bigger part felt as if she belonged here, as if she was never meant to leave.

She shook her head, pushing the thought away. She had to go home, she forced herself to think.

But the more she tried to convince herself she had to leave, the more she wanted to stay.

At the same moment Sarah was thinking, Jareth felt the labyrinth shift, regaining a small part of its power.

He smiled; realizing that as a result of his invitation, she had unknowingly relinquished a part of the power the Labyrinth had given her.

It was just too bad that his chest was throbbing with the discomfort one feels when they deceive someone they care for.


	10. The Song That Was Almost Forgotten

**_Every good Labby fic needs a ballroom scene, right? Here's my attempt. I know things are moving slowly, but I promise, they're about to pick up in the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews!_**

"Oh, my," Rina gushed as Sarah spun around in place. "You look absolutely lovely." Rina clapped her hands together in pleasure.

Sarah's deep red gown dipped seductively across her cleavage as she breathed in, obviously pleased with her appearance. Her hair, assisted by some of Rina's magic, fell in thick, voluminous curls about her face and down her back. A sparkling tiara was perched on her head, secured by a crown of curls.

Her lips were stained a deep red to match the thin layers of silk in her skirts. The dress clung to her form, a modest corset creating an hourglass figure.

Glittering silver shoes decorated her feet, contrasting with the milky white of her leg. The dress was cut high up on her leg, revealing her shapely thigh.

"Jeez," Sarah said. "And you thought my jeans were immodest!"

"I admit, it is a little racy," Rina said. "But you look stunning!"

Just as Sarah spun again, glitter covering her skin, there was a knock at the door.

Rina raced to get it.

There stood Evitt, his mouth wide open as he took in the sight of Sarah.

"My Lady," he exhaled in a whisper. "You look magnificent!" He then blushed, obviously unused to handing out compliments. His eyes lingered on Sarah's cleavage briefly before he looked away, clearing his throat and offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Sarah smiled brightly, taking Evitt's arm.

"Oh, have fun, Sarah," Rina called after her. "And memorize every detail! I'm going to need a recap later!"

Evitt shot Rina a disapproving glare.

She just shrugged. Something about Sarah made her feel braver.

And she liked it.

When the ballroom doors opened, revealing a beaming Sarah on the arm of a very happy Evitt, the hundred or two men and women who were already present fell silent. The effect was an immediately embarrassed Sarah.

Evitt tugged her gently, urging her into the room by means of an extravagant marble staircase.

The ballroom, which had been so dusty and stagnant just a few days ago was decorated in white silks, fully bloomed flowers and sparkling chandeliers. The subjects of the Underground were equally stunning, dressed in vibrant colors and dripping with expensive jewelry.

The music had begun again and the guests had almost reached an unsuspicious level of chatter when she saw him.

He was staring at her from across the room.

He was dressed in a dark suit that was in a much different style than she was accustomed to, but he looked truly magical. His hair glistened like his skin. His eyes looked more dramatic than she could remember. Her whole body became aware of his presence.

Sarah smiled, nervously gripping Eviit's thin arm as they approached Jareth.

When she entered, all of the moisture in Jareth's mouth suddenly evaporated. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She looked almost unreal, like something some genius had painted or sculpted.

She looked nervous, especially when the elite community stopped to stare and inspect the woman who could save them all.

As they walked towards him, Jareth forced his face into a stoic mask, but was unable to suppress a smile as Sarah arrived before him.

"Good evening," he drawled, raising her hand to kiss it. "You look wonderful," he added, thinking it was a gross understatement.

"So do you," she replied, just as the song the large orchestra had been playing halted. Jareth took her hand, pulling her gently to his side. They stood together on a sort of platform. Sarah guessed that this was Jareth's designated ballroom location.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "All visitors and new adult subjects to the Underground must be formally introduced to the court," he said, trying to ignore the delicious smelling perfume on Sarah's skin. "This is standard practice, it just usually doesn't happen at a ball," he added, moving away and holding up his right hand.

Instantly the ballroom fell silent again. Each of the attendees looked to their king, respectfully waiting for him to speak.

"Lords and ladies," he said, his voice crisp and authoritative. "Allow me to present Miss Sarah Williams, who will be my guest in the castle for an undisclosed amount of time."

He looked over to Sarah, who, catching the hint, curtseyed politely. "Sarah is visiting us from Aboveground, and I trust you will all do everything within your power to ensure she has a pleasant stay here."

Sarah looked over at Jareth, whose last statement sounded more like a threat than anything else.

She then looked out into the sea of people facing her, catching haughty glances and disapproving glares.

The Goblin King's subjects did not seem to approve of her presence.

She began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. Just as the feelings were threatening to overwhelm her, a loud crashing sound followed by the screams of several women drew everyone's attention to the far side of the ballroom.

A chandelier had fallen, hitting the marble floor but luckily nothing else.

Jareth waved a hand, restoring the structure to its proper place, hanging from the ceiling.

He then looked suspiciously at Sarah, knowing that it was her discomfort that had caused the accident.

"I suggest you all take my last statement into thorough consideration," he drawled. The audience looked from the chandelier to Sarah, catching Jareth's meaning.

The only one in the dark was Sarah, who was looking at Jareth with a confused glare.

Acting quickly, he began the music again with a wave of his hand. He then took Sarah's and bowed slightly. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the large dance floor. When she hesitated he leaned in closer to her. "You'd do best to concede, young Sarah. You'll cause quite a stir if you don't."

Sure enough, dozens of waiting faces were watching Sarah and Jareth's exchange.

_Well, _thought Sarah, _I won't make a scene. I'll just have to give the audience what they came to see. _

Ever the actress, Sarah plastered a bright smile across her face and looked at Jareth, who was still waiting her acceptance.

"I would love to dance with you," she said loudly, reveling in the jealous stares she received from several young women they passed as they walked onto the dance floor.

Headless to the stares, Jareth led Sarah in a slow, calculated dance that Sarah was surprised to find she already knew. It seemed that everyone participating was moving in sync, following the floating melody as if it was a drug.

Her senses were on hyper-drive. She could feel Jareth's large hand at the small of her back, drawing her close to him. She felt the eyes of the curious people around her boring holes in her chest, her legs, and her face. All the while, she maintained the steps, keeping her gaze even with his.

"Why did you say that before," she asked suddenly, keeping her voice so that only he could hear her.

"Say what?" He asked just as quietly.

"About how everyone should make me feel welcome," she said. "And then you repeated it after the chandelier fell. Why?"

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable here, Sarah," he said, forcing his voice to sound light.

"No, it's more than that," she pressed.

"Sarah, must you know everything all at once?" Jareth asked, exasperated.

"Well, yeah, especially when it directly involves me," she said, laughing darkly.

Jareth spun her around again but did not answer.

"Jareth," she said as their bodies collided together elegantly. "Did I cause that chandelier to fall?"

_Observant little thing,_ Jareth thought inwardly. He noticed that she addressed him by his first name for the first time.

The effect was unnerving.

Realizing she was looking up at him, expecting an answer he nodded curtly, causing Sarah to bite her lip.

"Because I was uncomfortable?" She asked. Jareth nodded again, astounded that she figured it out so quickly. "I see," she said, dropping her eyes to the ground. "Have there been other incidences like that?" She asked, remembering all of the angry feelings she held towards Jareth and the Labyrinth for so long.

"Yes, there have been many related incidences," he began. When she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off. "That is all I am going to reveal at this time."

Sarah's anger raged and, simultaneously, a roll of thunder could be heard outside. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then rose her eyes to meet his.

"You know," she said, her eyes knowing. "I'd be a little nicer to me if I were you."

"Really," Jareth drawled, caught between amused and aggravated. "And why, exactly, is that?"

Sarah shrugged. "I may not know exactly what this is all about, but I've just realized I may have more power over you than I originally thought."

Jareth's insides froze as she spoke, her mouth curling into a devilish grin. If she realized just how much power she had, she would never relent. She was so close to figuring it all out, and it was much too soon. He still needed to gain her trust, her love.

After a moment of his concentration, the music changed, distracting Sarah's attention from her realization. She lifted her chin, as if trying to hear the melody better.

"I know this song," she said, looking at Jareth suspiciously. "I've heard it before, but I can't quite remember where."

Jareth smiled. "Do you?" He asked innocently.

Sarah remembered suddenly where the music was from; she had heard it a million times in dreams that caused a blush to instantly color her pale cheeks.

"Do you know this song?" She asked him, her eyes narrowed.

Jareth nodded. "It's an old favorite," he said, and began singing.

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes. _


	11. Uninvited Guest

He couldn't have been there, Sarah thought, transfixed on his mouth as they formed the words to the melody. It was a dream! This was just a coincidence, wasn't it?

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

So haunting was the melody that Sarah temporarily forgot her and Jareth's halted conversation. She was lost in his words, his embrace. His eyes locked intimately with hers; he seemed to be looking past her, into her core, where she was truly herself.

She was staring dreamily at him; he realized she was, at least for the moment, under his complete control.

And it was then he suddenly felt very wrong, very evil for manipulating her in this way.

He knew that she had relived the dream many, many times in subsequent dreams. He knew those dreams more often than not ended in a passionate kiss, an addition he had been particularly intrigued by for the past decade or so.

He was using her fondest memory against her, and for some reason he could not quite grasp, he felt more evil than he ever had before.

Lost in his thoughts, he had stopped singing. In fact, he had missed several of the dance's steps, and Sarah was looking at him strangely.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Alright? Of course I am," Jareth quipped, hoping his voice didn't sound as distracted as he knew it did.

"You look weird," Sarah said.

"It's nothing, I...forgot the words," he explained quickly. "It's been a long time since I've heard this song."

"Oh," Sarah said, not believing him.

The music changed mid beat. Sarah realized that Jareth had changed it purposely, yet she didn't ask why.

They stood facing each other as the other dancers fell into a different, livelier step.

Sarah was thankful when a large, handsome man approached Jareth.

Jareth was not.

"Hutton," Jareth said coolly. "I didn't expect you to be in attendance this evening following our earlier discussion."

"Cousin, I wouldn't miss the first ball this castle has seen in almost ten years," Hutton replied, never once taking his eyes off of Sarah.

"Cousin?" Sarah repeated, looking from the dark-haired man to Jareth. "The two of you are related?"

"Yes, we are cousins on our fathers' side," Hutton replied. There was a strange lilting to his voice that made Sarah's skin crawl.

"Hutton allow me to introduce Miss Sarah Williams, my guest," Jareth said.

Hutton took Sarah's hand in a swift, easy motion and brought it to his lips. "Miss Williams," he said, planting a kiss on the back of her hand. "It is my sincere pleasure to have made your acquaintance."

Sarah noticed that Jareth had tensed at Hutton's motions.

"I don't suppose I could steal you away from our gallant king for a dance, could I?"

Sarah blushed under his chivalry, and then glanced at Jareth.

Everything in his soul, whatever soul he had left, screamed to intercept, to prevent the occurrence.

But people were beginning to stare; Jareth began to notice murderous glances in Sarah's direction, as if everyone knew her death would bring them salvation.

And, by the way Hutton was smirking at him; Jareth realized they did know.

Perhaps a dance with Hutton would alleviate some of the resentment his subjects obviously felt towards Sarah.

The room was falling silent again as everyone watched to see what the outcome of this wordless stand-off would be.

Inwardly, Jareth cursed them all, especially himself for arranging the ball in an effort to manipulate Sarah, who had no idea just how serious her predicament actually was.

"Jareth," she was saying softly, bringing him out of his thoughts. "It's just a dance."

"I won't be far," Jareth said to them both, but locked eyes with Hutton in a challenging manner.

He stalked away, climbing up the marble steps of his platform and watched as Hutton eased Sarah into a fast-paced dance that flushed her skin and caused a throaty laugh to bubble from her throat.

Conveniently, and much to Jareth's dismay, the frantic dance took Hutton and Sarah to the farthest side of the ballroom, an impressive distance from his sight and grasp.

"Sire," Evitt said, suddenly appearing next to him. "He would not be so stupid as to harm her right before your eyes."

Jareth closed his eyes momentarily, thankful for the reassurance but unwilling to appear so.

He watched as the music slowed and Hutton pulled Sarah closer to her. He was handsome enough, Jareth mused, that any young woman would be more than happy to share her heart and her bed with him.

Just then Sarah laughed, the sound carrying over the chatter of his other guests. She seemed impossibly closer to him.

He was whispering something in her ear. Jareth tensed, watching intently. Even Evitt was standing nervously, unable to tear his eyes from Sarah, whose body was all but obscured by the giant man holding her tightly.

Jareth could not hear the conversation. Hutton had apparently used the little magic he had to block Jareth's amazing sense of hearing.

It instantly brought Jareth to his feet.

Hutton continued to talk into Sarah's ear until she suddenly pulled away, placing both hands on his broad chest in an effort to push him from her.

It was pointless for her to struggle, as Hutton's thickly muscled arm held her fast to his body.

Jareth, without even being aware of it, was hurrying to the scene, conjuring up a spell as he watched Sarah begin to struggle, to beat her small fists against the wall of Hutton.

Jareth threw a spell at his cousin, but it was rebuked. Confused, Jareth shoved his guests out of his way, determined to cross the distance between himself and Hutton, who was effortlessly carrying a screaming Sarah towards a large window at the far side of the ballroom.

"Jareth!" Sarah shrieked. "Please, Jareth he's going to kill me!"

"Sarah!" Jareth cried out heedlessly, breaking into a run.

Hutton reached the window and, to Jareth's horror, flung Sarah out in one smooth motion.


	12. Aftermath

_Just a warning...there is bad bad language coming up. Also, having re-read this, I'm going to explain something at the bottom of the chapter. _

_I've also taken creative liberty with the layout of Jareth's castle. _

_Can you find the tag for the original movie trailer? It's in this chapter...you get a cookie if you find it!_

"NO!" Jareth roared, the window ledge hitting his stomach and he peered out into the murky waters of the moat, which surrounded the castle. Vaguely, he could make out a figure in the water, but could not tell if it was moving.

He faced his cousin, his very being seething with anger. The walls of the castle began to shake with the force of Jareth's emotion.

"Evitt, get these people out of here!" He commanded, using all of the power he possessed to pin Hutton against the stone wall next to the window.

"If she survived, it's only a matter of time before someone tries to kill her again," Hutton said, his chest heaving.

"You gave me two weeks," Jareth growled, tightening his grip. "But I haven't the time to deal with you now. Guards!"

More than twenty, large, slobbering goblins were instantly at Jareth's side. "Take him and place him in the oubliette," Jareth commanded, hurrying to the window ledge and leaping towards the moat, knowing he would land safely. _I will deal with you later, Hutton, _Jareth's voice seeped into the ballroom where the guards quickly and efficiently beat the large man into unconsciousness.

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and closed. Pain was streaking down the left side of her body, causing a low moan to escape her lips.

She couldn't open her eyes wide enough to see where she was. Panic began to consume her. Memories of her abduction began to resurface.

Memories of falling to her death.

"No," she moaned softly. "Jareth!" She struggled to sit up.

"I am here," a silky voice said, instantly at her side. A cool cloth was placed to her head and water was brought to her lips.

"Jareth," Sarah breathed, lifting her hand in the direction of his voice. It landed gently on his cheek. She smiled. "Jareth," she repeated, sounding relieved and happy. He watched in shock as she pulled herself to him, burying her face to his chest and weeping. "It's you! Oh my God, it's you, I thought he had taken me! He was going to kill me!"

Unconsciously, his arms had encircled her, holding her tightly to his body. He was running his bare hand over her silken hair in an unconscious effort to soothe her.

She sobbed for a few more moments before exhaustion forced her to ease back onto the pillows.

Jareth was thankful Sarah's eyes were bruised shut, for she was unable to see the look of concern plastered across his face.

She was badly injured, so badly he was unable to heal her completely with magic.

Without what he _could _manage, however, she surely would have died. When she was pulled from the moat, the sight of her broken body almost caused Jareth to vomit instantly. He had immediately done all he could with the end result being a young woman with two badly bruised eye sockets and aches and pains that would last for the next several days.

"Why can't I see anything?" She asked in a weak voice that tore at Jareth's heart.

"Miss seeing my face, do you?" He asked, making his voice sound arrogant and mocking so she would not suspect the worst.

She sort of smiled, lacking the strength to combat Jareth's snide comments.

This worried him even more. He cleared his throat. "Do you remember what happened, Sarah?"

She nodded, tears slipping from her eyes again. Jareth cursed under his breath. He had been hoping that the blows to her head would have knocked the memory out.

"When you fell, you hit the water with incredible force," he said, deciding that bluntness was the best way to address the current situation. "Face first, apparently." He added, trying to keep the mood as light as possible.

She wiped at her tears as she smiled again. "But you will live," he diagnosed.

"Jareth," she said, sounding as if she was summoning all of her energy. "Why does Hutton want me dead? Why am I so hated here?"

"Sarah..." Jareth began, but she cut him off.

"No more games, Jareth. I'm not looking for a puzzle to solve," she said firmly.

Jareth remained silent.

"Just tell me what I have to do to so I can get on with it and get the fuck out of here," she said, her voice deadly serious.

Jareth smiled, amazed by her strength.

"Alright," Jareth breathed, feeling utterly defeated.

He half expected the very walls of his chambers to come crashing down; that the Labyrinth would finally collapse under his obvious lack of power over her.

Yet, nothing happened. "I must warn you, Sarah, I refused tell you not because I enjoy tormenting you, which I do," he quipped, watching as her eyebrows knotted together as she listened. "It was because I fear telling you would make what you have to do impossible, and there is so much at stake."

He paused, amazed at his honesty.

"What's at stake?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

"Oh, nothing you'd care about," he said flippantly. "Just the existence of my world."

He heard Sarah gasp, and watched in surprise as more tears dripped down her face. "You mean everything," she gestured weakly with her hand, "would disappear?"

He nodded, then, realizing she couldn't see him, said "Yes," in a clipped voice.

"Even you?" She asked meekly. He turned to face her, watching as her hand found his arm, then trailed up to his cheek.

He nodded again, knowing that she could feel the motion. "It seems you've cast me in a very demanding role," Jareth said, taking her hand from his face, uncomfortable with the tenderness of the moment. Sarah's eyebrows knitted again momentarily. "And as I've said before, I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." He sighed heavily. "The reason you are here..."

"Stop!" Sarah cried suddenly. "Jareth, please, don't say another word!"

"Pardon me?" He asked, incredulous.

"Please," she said again, her voice interrupted by hiccupping sobs. "Don't tell, me okay?"

Jareth was speechless. Picking up on that, Sarah continued talking. "You're an asshole, Jareth..."

"Sarah," Jareth warned.

"Just listen to me!" She yelled. She was all but kneeling on the bed, as if she suddenly discovered an unused bit of energy within herself. "You're an asshole, but you're not stupid. Everything you do is calculated," her face was soaked in tears, the white shirt she wore dipping dangerously low under her movements. "You wouldn't have tried to keep this from me if it wasn't absolutely necessary," she explained. "If it would have helped the process, you would have told me, especially when the Labyrinth itself was at stake!" She paused, reconsidering her words. "When your life is at stake!"

"It's not my life I am trying to save, it is every other life I am responsible for," he all but shouted.

"And that is exactly why you shouldn't tell me!" Sarah yelled back. "Why are you getting so angry? Isn't this what you wanted?"

_I can't manipulate you anymore, _he thought. _It's killing me to deceive you. _

"Isn't it?" Sarah shouted. He didn't know if she realized, but she had moved dreadfully close to him during their exchange. He winced as he got a closer look at her injuries, at the dark purple bruises hiding her stormy eyes from him.

If he told her, he would be relieved of his secret, relieved of this burden he had carried for so long.

If he didn't, she might actually fall in love with him.

"I do not wish to deceive you," he said carefully. He watched as her body relaxed slightly. "But I must do all I can to protect the Labyrinth and all of its inhabitants."

He watched for a reaction.

She was listening closely, her head tilted to one side.

"Because of that, and only because of that, I will take your advice for the time being," he said.

Sarah eased back on her pillows. "Good," she exhaled. "You really are an incredibly annoying man, do you know that?"

Jareth stifled a smile.

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to help you if you won't tell me what I have to do," She continued, more seriously.

"This particular thing may be easier to accomplish if you are unaware," He replied smoothly. Sarah turned to get more comfortable, half asleep.

"Riddles and puzzles," she murmured. "And nothing is as it seems."

And then she was asleep, leaving Jareth to watch her in the darkness.

_Thanks for the reviews by the way...Now, some of you may be sitting there going, why is Sarah all of a sudden all nice and concerned about Jareth. Well, I found myself asking myself the same thing. Let's just say she was emotionally traumatized by the attempt on her life and, of course, there will always be tenderness in Sarah's heart for the Labyrinth, it's inhabitants, and Jareth. _

_Also...Jareth is still decieving Sarah by not telling her the she must agree to stay in the underground forever...just to remind you!_


	13. Jareth's School of Magic

_Here's a short chapter, again with a little bad language. I will be posting two chapters today, the one that follows this borders on R due to sexual situations. You've been warned! _

"Again," Jareth commanded. "And this time try not to get so excited when you finally do something right. It breaks your concentration."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to levitating things," Sarah clipped, retrieving the orange from underneath Jareth's desk.

They had been in his study for the past hour. Jareth had suddenly made good on his promise to help Sarah control her magic.

He watched as she positioned the orange on the edge of his desk and then walked about ten feet away.

The skirts Rina had dressed her in rustled with the sway in her hips.

She turned, her moderately healed but still bruised face held a concentrated look.

The orange lifted with the fluid motion of her thin arm and hand. It hovered for a moment, looking as if it might fall, but then moved swiftly to her outstretched hand.

As she wrapped her fingers around it, her mouth dropped in silent awe.

She raised her bruised lids to look at him. "I did it," she whispered. He smiled, nodding his affirmation.

Sarah shrieked with delight, jumping in place. "Holy Shit! I did it!"

"Yes, yes, and it only took two weeks," he said sardonically.

"Oh, shut up, I'm good and you _know_ it," she said, casually tossing the orange in the air and catching it again.

"I'll admit," he said, getting up from the chair he had been lounging in, "you're a quick learn."

"Well, well, well," Sarah said, tossing the orange to Jareth, who caught the fruit without even looking at it. "A compliment from the great Goblin King."

"Don't get used to it," he said, draping his cape over his shoulders.

Sarah's face fell. "You're leaving?"

Jareth stole a glance at her. "Come, come now Sarah. I _do_ have a kingdom to run."

Sarah shuffled her feet, embarrassed. She _had _been rather clingy since what both she and Jareth had come to refer to as 'the incident.'

She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to be near him, or just near someone who wouldn't allow any harm to befall her.

And she was fairly certain that Jareth needed her to remain alive to complete whatever it was she had to complete. He was the most logical person to protect her.

Or so she kept telling herself.

"Well, will you at least walk me back to my room," she asked meekly, hating that she felt so frightened, so threatened by every person she passed in the hallways of the great castle.

It pained him to see her so submissive, so helpless. He nodded, bringing Sarah back to the safety of her room.

"Thanks," she said as they reached her room. To her surprise, he followed her in, shutting the door softly behind him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you had a kingdom to run," she teased.

"Sarah, I would like you to join me for dinner tonight," he said, ignoring her last statement.

"Sure," she replied, wondering what the strange tone in his voice was all about. Then, thinking further about it she said, "wait, like another party?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. "Because I don't think I'm ready to go swimming again just yet."

"No, just dinner," Jareth said coolly. "I'd like to look at a slightly more attractive face than Evitt while I dine."

Sarah smiled at the lighter side of the king. "That sounds great," she agreed.

"I will retrieve you at seven," Jareth said smoothly, opening the door to leave.

"_You _will retrieve me?" Sarah asked. "I thought that wasn't proper." Jareth looked at her evenly.

Then he shrugged and disappeared in a tornado of glitter and breeze.


	14. Restoration and Realization

_**I'm bad with ratings...I can't tell how racy this is gonna be. I don't think that it's too bad at all, but some might disagree, I dunno. **_

_**This is one of my favorite chapters, and I hope you feel the same! Enjoy!**_

"Stop staring at me, it's rude," Sarah said, popping another slice of a sugar covered orange in her mouth.

"Most women I know would take my attentions as a compliment," Jareth replied, leaning in his high backed chair at the head of a long table. Sarah sat to his left. The table was draped in white, making the silver place settings stand out elegantly.

He was draped in his usual excessive regal clothing, his silvery hair fluttering around his face with every breath he took.

Sarah had opted for a more casual look, selecting a simple light pink dress that was free of the bells and whistles of all of her other gowns.

Jareth couldn't help but notice how the silky fabric moved against her body with every movement she made.

"Well, I'm not 'most women,'" Sarah retorted, her mouth full of another bit of dessert.

"How you manage to stay so thin is beyond me," Jareth teased.

"I can't help it; I'm starving," she replied, selecting a delicate pastry from the large tray set before them. She looked down the table, gazing at all of the empty seats tucked neatly at the table. "What a waste," she remarked, easing herself back from the table, apparently sated.

Jareth smiled. Sarah had eased back into her normal, aggravating personality, the fear of "the incident" subsiding slightly, only appearing at night, or, he noticed, when he was forced to leave her.

With each day that passed, the Labyrinth had been rebuilding itself as little by little, and Sarah's guard had dropped. He knew just by the reaction of his world, that she genuinely liked him.

However, major things were still off balance; the most notable being that the weather was unpredictable, especially when Sarah's mood darkened.

If a roll of thunder was heard in the distance, all of the Underground's inhabitants knew that somewhere high up in the castle of the Goblin King, a thin, dark haired woman with eyes the color of the sea on a cloudy day, was angry.

"So," Sarah said, noticing that Jareth wasn't offering conversation. "Can I assume that you will inform me when I've accomplished whatever it is I have to do?"

Jareth's smile faded. This was the first time she had mentioned her 'task' since the conversation they held in her chambers the night she was thrown from the castle.

"I believe you will know when it is complete," he answered, his voice becoming colder.

Sarah nodded, familiar with Jareth's tone. It meant that she could press the issue if she chose, but would find herself either wincing under his bellowing or, on three occasions now, being transported back into her chambers mid argument.

She sighed, stretching her back slightly, the muscles found out the base of her spine, tense from holding a proper posture. She followed Jareth's dark eyes as they briefly lingered at her chest.

She had several glasses of wine with lunch, leaving her feeling relaxed and bold.

"It's too bad the orchestra isn't here," she remarked, hoping that the chance of subject would restore his mood.

"And why is that," he asked, one upswept eyebrow arched.

"Well," she began, taking a breath, "because although I didn't exactly have the _best_ time at the ball, I enjoyed the dancing part."

Jareth looked amused.

"Now, don't get a swelled head," Sarah laughed a little. "It could very well have _seemed_ enjoyable, compared to the other...highlights...of the evening."

"I see," he said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at her intently. "Well, why don't you strike up some music; I'd be more than happy to entertain you once more."

She shot him an unamused glare. "And just how am I supposed to do that? I didn't remember to bring my C.D. player..."

"Sarah, just what have we been doing for the past two weeks? Besides creating rampant rumors?"

"I don't know..." she muttered even as realization struck her, causing her eyes to widen. "Jareth," she scoffed. "I haven't had enough training for something like that."

Jareth stood up from the table and walked slowly behind her chair, beckoning to help her up. As they walked across the mostly stone room to the balcony, he said, "Ability is ten percent physicality and ninety percent confidence," he stopped as they reached the large veranda.

Sarah was looking at him skeptically, her large eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps I should declare you unable to produce music," he suggested. "You seem to gather great strength from my doubt."

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Sarah laughed, turning to face him. He nearly took her breath away; the night breeze was lifting his silvery hair from his face so that it rose and fell as if caught in the earth's breath.

He looked all the part of the Goblin King, his pale features, while delicate and angled, were held with an authoritative stature that only comes with years of power.

She pursed her lips, slightly apprehensive over the feelings he was igniting within her.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, his voice liquid metal over her skin. "And concentrate."

She did as he said. She focused on the airwaves, their breath, the scent of roses caught on the breeze.

She heard his heartbeat matching her own, inhaled the deep exotic scent of him. She remembered how it felt to be in his arms, how it felt to be the center of his attention.

At first, the sound that began to filter onto the balcony, seemingly carried on the wind, was simply a flute. It sounded low and flowing, solitary.

But soon, other instruments made themselves known, rising with Sarah's excitement.

She opened her eyes as he stole an arm around her waist and clasped her right hand with his left.

Her heart jumped and a violin suddenly joined the melody, matching the swell of her emotions as he drew her to his body and led her in a small, intimate dance around the marble of the veranda.

"Impressive," he said, his mouth close to her forehead. "Although your taste in music differs from mine."

Sarah smiled as she realized her music was of a slightly more modern variety, sounding more like a power ballad than the sweet melodies she had heard in the Underground.

"I can't help that I'm _far_ more modern than you," she said, mocking his accent as he twirled her away and then back to his body.

"Modernity, is it?" He asked, smiling. "I would have called it something else..."

"Stop," Sarah laughed, the music uplifting. "Let's just be happy I was able to do it at all; give me a few more weeks, I'll work on the genre." She gasped as her body convexed against his following another spin. He had caught her more closely than he had in the past couple of turns. She raised her face to his, which was looking down at hers quizzically.

His breath was catching because of their dance, and partly because her beauty was almost too much to behold as the moon shone down on her porcelain face.

The night air was crisp and the sky was clear. Everything was serene, calm.

As Jareth's mouth moved towards Sarah's the Muraline Falls began to flow again, slowly at first but with increasing force and volume as she tipped her head up to receive his kiss.

His lips moved over hers like living silk. The kiss was chaste as first, filled with anticipation and hesitation, but began to roar in intensity, matching the force by which the Muraline Falls were pouring over the previously dry cliffs.

Sarah's body seemed to meld with his, his hands holding her fast to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him when she knew she should be pushing him away.

A breeze had picked up, the intoxicating aroma of lavender wafting around them as they clutched each other. He paused in the exploration of her mouth to run a trail of kisses down the column of her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips, encouraging his hands to trail her body, lingering at her breast for a moment longer than she had anticipated, gasping as a current of pleasure shot through her body.

Neither Jareth nor Sarah noticed at the moment, but the Turette Canyon had begun to reconstruct, the rocks seemingly transformed into a slithering liquids as they climbed up jagged cliffs and swooped into crumbling valleys, filling in the cracks their departure had caused.

The sheer power of his desire caused him to lift her, and the heavy feelings of want she was experiencing caused her to wrap her legs around him. As one, they moved until her back was pressed against one of the veranda's walls so they were hidden in the shadows. She was repeating his name in a husky, mindless whisper, one of her feet finally finding the floor. He hooked his gloved hand under the opposite knee, keeping her positioned in an intimate embrace.

In the distance, the rain that had been withheld from the Destute Valley began to fall, the dry flattened wheat in the lull turning lush gold and green, inhaling with life.

Sarah's mind was screaming for her to stop, to pull away, to slap him, to do _anything_ besides kiss the man who had now stolen _two_ of the Williams children away.

As he bit gently at the nape of her neck, her eyes widened, frightened by the willingness of herself; apprehensive because what she was doing didn't exactly feel _wrong_, when she knew it should.

Her eyes, which had been closed in a state of bliss, flashed open, her rational mind beginning to force it's way into her consciousness.

Clouds began to form over Jareth's unsuspecting head as Sarah placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Wait," she breathed, her chest heaving.

He raised his head to her, his eyes sharper and more intense than she had expected. "I can't...I mean..." she licked her already moist lips.

"Sarah," Jareth cooed, dipping his head again.

Again she shoved him, more forcefully this time.

"No, Jareth," she said firmly, although her eyes were betraying her. "Not this. Never this."

Jareth pulled away from her, looking at her with darkened eyes.

"Pardon me?" He asked quietly.

"This cannot happen between us," she elaborated.

"Am I that repulsive?" He asked incredulously.

She shook her head, moving to place a hand at his cheek. She flinched as he jerked away, just beyond her reach. "It's not that, Jareth, it's just..."

"What?" He urged when she paused.

She raised her head to him. To his surprise, tears were brimming on her eyelashes.

"Because," she said, a sob threatening to strangle her, "because I do not belong here, in this fantasy world. I am only here to help you to fix whatever might destroy the Labyrinth and then I am going home. To where it's _normal._ Normal people don't even believe in goblins, let alone live with them. And my _family_, Jareth! How could you ever expect me to leave them? And I was almost _killed!_!" She was crying freely now, shaking her head. "Once this is over, I will leave-go back to where I belong, without anything tying me to the Labyrinth." She turned to him, her voice shaking, her lip quivering, but fueled with a determination that usurped all else. She looked at him, her chin thrust forward. "And that includes you."

Jareth winced at her determined voice, at the pain her carefully chosen words had caused him.

He had, foolishly he realized, thought that by now, she would have been completely in love with him, ready to remain Underground and rule by his side.

Unfortunately things had complicated greatly since he was under _that_ impression, resulting in the woman standing before him, looking as if her heart was breaking in pieces.

She was moving closer to him, daring to bring her bare hand to his smooth cheek, her mouth opening and closing in an unsuccessful attempt to complete a sentence. She pulled her hand away, her head drooping, rain beginning to fall lightly.

Jareth caught her hand as it retreated. The torrent of feeling ripping through his body was unfamiliar and painful. The king in him became frantic that her adoration was slipping from his grasp; but his heart was aching simply because he knew hers was.

She held his gaze a moment longer before a silvery tear slipped down her cheek and she turn and ran, thunder and lightning dousing Jareth and drowning out her sobs.

"It's simply amazing! I've honestly never seen anything like it! Really, Sire, I don't mean to overstep any boundaries, but you must come here and have a look for yourself."

Jareth barely lifted his head from his hand as he lounged in his throne, shadows covering the already dark figure.

Evitt had been at the window for the past thirty minutes or so, yelling out each change he noted in the Labyrinth, all, so far, positive. He would then scribble notes furiously, muttering things like "12:41, fairy's shrubbery re-blooms," or "Midnight Forest once again bearing leaves."

"Evitt," Jareth drawled, his voice colder than usual. "Must you do this _here?" _

Evitt turned nervously to face Jareth. He pushed his glasses higher on his nose, which was sweating with his excitement.

"I do apologize, Sire," Evitt said breathlessly as he once again turned his attention to the Labyrinth. "But the throne room's easterly windows are easily two hundred feet higher than any other vantage point within a five mile radius of..."

"Never mind," Jareth said, cutting him off and getting up dramatically. "_I'll_ leave."

Usually, Jareth would usually just transport himself to where ever he wanted to be, however he felt conflicted, his head telling him to be thankful the Labyrinth was rapidly restoring itself, but his heart screaming that another was suffering because of it.

A faint sobbing drew his attention as he reached his chambers, causing him to pause.

Her chamber door was closed, and although it was made of the strongest, thickest wood in his entire kingdom, he could hear her crying.

He slowly walked towards his own doors, the only happiness left within him was the small bit he gained when he realized that no one was present to see the slump in the Great Goblin King's posture as he closed the doors behind him.


	15. What Rina Thought She Knew

_**Three chapters in one day? I must like you guys! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**and thanks for the cookies :)**_

"Sarah?" Rina's voice was small as she entered Sarah's chambers. Sarah was flopped face down on her bed, clothed once again in her jeans and black tank top.

All of the curtains were pulled tightly shut, leaving the room cold and dank without the sunlight.

"Go away." Sarah said, her voice muffled.

"Sarah, please, talk to me," Rina said gently. "It's been three days. You haven't moved!"

Sarah turned over, pulling herself into a sitting position. Rina winced at the dark, puffy circles under Sarah's eyes. "Sarah," Rina breathed again, concerned.

"Rina," Sarah addressed her, her voice surprisingly forceful. "You have to get me the fuck out of here." Sarah grabbed Rina's hand, causing the maid to gasp with the fear that Sarah had gone mad.

Rina shook her head, placing her free hand to Sarah's cheek in an effort to calm her.

"No I'm serious," Sarah insisted. "Rina, I have to get out of here." Tears were slipping from her eyes again. "Please, help me and you can come with me," she knew she was bartering, sounding very much like a crazy person.

Rina bit her lip, her heart aching for the woman she had grown so fond of.

News had spread fast of the Labyrinth's regeneration, everyone under the assumption that Sarah had yielded to Jareth, resigned herself to living quietly, remaining in the Labyrinth as his quiet, personal slave.

But Rina knew the truth-that just by her being back in the Underground the Labyrinth was slowly gaining life, while making her empty and lost over feelings she was unwilling to acknowledge.

And Rina wasn't sure she ever would.

But if she left without falling in love with him, it would be another defeat to the Labyrinth and it would instantly halt in the regeneration process and begin once again to deteriorate.

Or so Rina believed.

But, Sarah's desperate face was causing Rina to have doubts about her loyalty to the Labyrinth or it's king.

"Sarah," she began shakily. "I _do _know a little more than you may think." She gulped, already regretting the confession.

Sarah's eyes widened with interest. "What do you know?" She said evenly.

Rina took a deep breath. "I know what you have to do."

Sarah looked at her blankly, her face a white mask of disbelief. "You _what?_" Sarah was on her feet. "How do you know something like that?"

Rina backed up as Sarah advanced on her. "Everyone knows!" Rina blurted out. "The whole kingdom knows!"

"What?" Sarah asked, beginning to feel as if she was the answer to a riddle everyone already solved.

Rina was nodding. "He went to great measures to ensure you didn't find out because if you did it might not work and we so desperately needed the Labyrinth to restore itself, why, we even heard a rumor that eventually everything would simply turn to dust!" Rina was babbling, half out of fear, half out of regret for having not been able to follow the King's rule of secrecy. But another part of her screamed to reveal her knowledge; Sarah was her friend.

"Rina," Sarah said, sounding as if she was holding back a great torrent of vile words. "What do I have to do?"

Rina hesitated, afraid. Sarah's face softened. "I can't stay here, Rina, I'm sorry. You have to tell me, otherwise I...I don't know what I'll do."

"Alright," Rina relented after a moment, pushed over the edge by the defeat in Sarah's usually confident voice. She laughed nervously. "It's quite simple, really. All you have to do is fall in love with him."

Sarah's face froze for the briefest of moments. She was staring at Rina with her mouth slightly agape just before she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Sarah?" Rina moved over to the center of the room, where Sarah was walking in a large circle, her back to the maid.

"It seems the _entire_ kingdom has it wrong, this time," Sarah said. Rina couldn't see the expression on her face; all she could see was the back of her head, which was shaking in

'No' motion.

"Pardon me?" Rina asked, confused.

"Falling in love with him won't get me home," Sarah said.

"Of course it will," Rina interrupted. "You have to fall in love with him and then automatically the Labyrinth will be instantly restored. All of the small things happening recently have been chalked up to your mere presence here, but when you finally _do_ fall in love with him, then everything will be whole, complete...perfect."

Sarah was watching Rina, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Then I am to remain here forever," Sarah said sadly.

"What? No," Rina disagreed. "I'm sure that once you're in love with him the spell will be broken, for that was the deal you made with the king. It's strange really, having to fall in love with someone and then 'poof," you're gone." She laughed nervously.

"It won't happen like that," Sarah said in that same monotone voice.

"How do you know?" Rina questioned.

Sarah scoffed. "Because Rina," she said bitterly. "I'm already in love with him."


	16. The Escape

**_Thank you so much for the kind reviews...really, I can't tell you how much they mean to me! We're getting closer to the end...but we're not there yet! I have a few other fan fics that I've been saving for my eyes only...but your kind reviews are making me think I should post more...so thanks for the vote of confidence!_**

**_And now...back to the Underground..._**

Sarah slowly opened her door, peeking her head out hesitantly to see if there was any sign of life.

Halfway between hers and Jareth's chambers, a guard was snoring loudly. Sarah smiled to herself. Just as she had anticipated, the large goblin had passed out not much past midnight.

She leaned back into her chambers, motioning for a very nervous looking Rina to follow her.

"Sarah, I don't know about thi..."

"Shhh!" Sarah said with forceful quietness. "You'll wake him up!"

Rina followed, biting her lip nervously as the duo made their way to one of the hundreds of exits in the castle.

Soon enough, the women found themselves past the moat via a small footbridge that had been foolishly left in a downward position by an inept guard. The moon cast an eerie glow over the two women in the castle's courtyard. Their escape had proved to be far easier than either had anticipated. In fact, Sarah was beginning to feel as if she didn't need the sharp-tipped letter opener she had managed to conceal within the folds of her skirt, should she encounter any trouble on the way.

For now, all was quiet, nothing moving except two small forms hurrying to the edge of the sprawling castle grounds.

"Sarah!" Rina sputtered as they reached the Firey Forrest's beginning. Sarah whirled around, her cheeks flushed and her breath coming in pants following their sprint.

"Rina, come on! We've got to keep going!" Sarah said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sarah, I think we should go back," Rina said, biting her lip again. "I mean, we don't even know if running the Labyrinth backwards will work..."

"Of course it will, Rina," Sarah interrupted, somewhat impatiently. "I've explained it all three times now," she said more gently, taking note of her friend's worried face.

"Yes, but how do we know that some aboveground book will be able to get us out of here?"

"That's how I got here, isn't it?" Sarah replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Rina nodded reluctantly.

"Well, later on in the book, it said that the only other humans to escape the Underground had to retrace their steps through the Labyrinth, if I remember correctly..."

"If?" Rina squeaked. Sarah shrugged and began walking again, deeper into the forest.

"Look, I'm almost a hundred percent certain that's what it said, and besides," she turned back to look at the nervous woman trailing her, "it's the only idea I've got. Don't worry, Rina. I've beaten it before and now, with your magic, we'll be out of here in no time. You're going to absolutely love Los Angeles."

Rina knew that Sarah was forcing herself to sound optimistic, when inside she was probably more frightened than herself.

"Sarah, my magic is good for cleaning and cooking, but not powerful enough to solve the Labyrinth! This is dangerous!"

Sarah stopped, regarding the other woman seriously. "Rina, if you don't want to come with me, if you want to stay here in the Underground, living as nothing more than a maid, then by all means turn around right now." Rina opened her mouth to speak but Sarah continued talking. "But _I'm_ going. I'm going whether you come or not."

Sarah hesitated for a moment before turning and walking. Rina looked back to the large castle and then to the woman walking away from her.

"I just don't understand," Rina said, sighing and catching up with Sarah again. "If you love him, why are you leaving?"

Sarah's pace quickened, as if trying to run from the question. Yet, she answered. "I don't belong here, Rina. This is not my world."

"But, don't you think you could get used to it, adapt to your surroundings?" Rina asked, still trying to change Sarah's mind.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this," she muttered.

"But I think if you just gave it a chance..."

"Rina!" Sarah stopped in her tracks, finally overcome with frustration. "I cannot get used to having magic, dressing in these ridiculous clothes," she pulled at her blouse violently. "And I will certainly never adapt to being thrown out of a window." Fresh tears were running down her face. "And yes, I love him, but..." she hiccuped a sob.

"But?" Rina pressed softly. Sarah raised her wet eyes to her.

"But he_ lied to me.._."

"What?" Rina asked. "When did he lie to you?"

"He told me I could leave the Underground when I had accomplished my task," Sarah explained through heaving sobs. "I _knew _something was wrong when I you told me that all I had to do was fall in love with him. Don't you see? I already _was _in love with him, and have been since I was 15!" She was gesturing wildly, her voice raised in hysterics. If they hadn't walked so far into the forest Rina would have been afraid of someone hearing them. "He was _using_ me Rina. He doesn't care for me! He needed me to return, to fall in love with him all for this stupid, living puzzle box!"

She had emphasized the last few words by kicking at a nearby glittering tree.

"Is that such a horrible reason for deception?" Rina asked, surprising Sarah with her indignation.

Sarah blinked. "Of course it is! He's fucking with my emotions!"

"And love is such a terrible emotion?" Rina's voice was now raised, somehow incensed by Sarah's hatred of the Underground. It was, after all, Rina's home. Although she was just a maid, she had a love of the beauty of the Underworld and most of its inhabitants.

"I'm not saying that," Sarah said flustered.

"The way I see it, you've been asked to save an entire world," Rina interrupted. "Granted it's not _your_ world, but it's a world none-the-less. With beings just as precious as where you're from. Would you honestly let them all die because of your _pride?_"

Sarah was taken back. Up until now, Rina had been nothing but submissive, warm. Now, there was a fire behind her eyes, an anger that until now had lain dormant.

Ever since Rina had confessed to Sarah that she had more knowledge about her situation than Sarah had originally assumed, there had been a shift in their friendship...a wedge driven between the two, causing some tension neither knew quite how to deal with.

And while Sarah could appreciate a strong-minded woman, she did not have to agree with one.

"I'm sorry, Rina," she said honestly. "I wish I could just throw away my life as I knew it and save a place that has nearly killed me on more than one occasion," her voice was bitter, but her eyes were sympathetic. "But I can't. I couldn't bear to live there, in _his_ castle, knowing that I was nothing more than a piece of a puzzle." Her voice broke on the last word.

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same way about you?" Rina asked, still testy.

Sarah thought about the way he had nursed her back to health...twice...how he had patiently instructed her on the basics of her magic, how he had held her tightly as they danced, kissing her reverently in the darkness.

She weighed his actions against his need for her in order to save his world and decided it was all an elaborate, but necessary facade.

And she had been so easily fooled.

She was shaking her head again. "No," she said softly. "He needed me, but not in the way I needed him." She began walking again, deeper and deeper into the forest.

Rina's features softened, realizing just how difficult this had been for Sarah, and how she might very well act the same way if she was in her shoes.

Then she tossed another glance at the castle, which seemed surprisingly far away already. She looked in the direction Sarah was walking, realizing she couldn't leave her friend alone.

"Sarah," she called, hurrying to cross the distance between the two of them. "Wait, I'm coming."

Just as Sarah turned to watch Rina hurry towards her, a large figure draped in black seemingly dropped out of the sky, landing in between the two women who screamed in unison.

"You!" Sarah cried as she recognized Hutton, reaching for the letter opener. Just as her fingers closed around the cool handle, he was behind her, pinning her small frame against his muscular one.


	17. The Truth

**_I know I'm repeating myself, but THANK YOU so so much for the reviews. You guys make me smile! Here's another chapter for being so kind..Any guesses as to what happens next?_**

**_Also, I've started a Phantom of the Opera story. (my other obsession) I'll be posting the first few chapters tonight. When you read this chapter, click on my name if you're interested!_**

****

"Well, well," Hutton drawled. "Out for a midnight stroll are we?"

"Let go of her!" Rina cried.

"Or what, you'll _dust_ me to death?" Hutton laughed at his own joke, knowing by the clothes she wore what Rina's lot in life was.

"How did you escape?" Rina asked, her voice wavering.

"Did you really think _he_ could imprison me?" Hutton laughed, his eyes maniacal. A thin scar ran down the length of his stubbled cheek, a testament to the brutality inflicted upon him by Jareth's guards.

Sarah kicked at the man, her left heeled foot hitting a particularly sensitive part of his leg. Hutton roared in pain, tightening his grip on Sarah, violently turning her face to his own.

"You'd do best to stop that," Hutton hissed, his mouth dangerously close to hers.

"And why is that," Sarah quipped, not wanting this man to know how frightened she was.

"Because I could snap your neck with one hand," he whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to go wide.

"Let her go!" Rina commanded again, her voice cracking.

"Now why would I do that?" Hutton asked, roughly turning Sarah around and shaking her in front of him, as if to taunt Rina. Sarah winced, yelping involuntarily.

Rina met eyes with Sarah, who was silently pleading with the maid to do something. Rina silently shot back that she was powerless against the man holding her friend captive.

Hutton smiled as the women realized he was in control.

"Listen, what do you want from me?" Sarah yelled, her back still to Hutton, her hair caught in his grasp. "You obviously don't want me here, and I've got news for you! I don't want to be here either! We were on our way back aboveground, so get your _fucking hands off me!_" She struggled as Hutton jerked her around to face him, causing Sarah to cry out again.

"You're leaving?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course I am! Do you think I actually want to be here..."

"Returning aboveground is not an option," Hutton suddenly interrupted, his voice deadly.

"Why not? You want to be rid of me, and I promise you I have no desire to return. Instead of just letting me go you'd rather kill me? Out of pure _spite?_" Sarah asked incredulously. Hutton regarded her carefully.

"Sarah," he began evenly. "Just what do you think Jareth brought you back here for?"

"I know why I'm here, you bastard," she said through gritted teeth. Hutton used his free hand to slap her hard across the face, causing Rina to shriek and cover her mouth.

"Humor me," he drawled, nonplused. "Why has Jareth brought you back here?"

Sarah, whose pale face was already bruising, turned her face back towards his with angry tears brimming on her eyelashes. "I'm supposed to fall in love with him," she said, her voice tense.

Hutton blinked, once, twice. "Well, I suppose that would make things easier, wouldn't it?"

Sarah looked at him blankly.

"And tell me, beautiful Sarah," he trailed a finger down her bruised cheek. "Have you fallen in love with the great Goblin King?"

Sarah glared at him, refusing to answer.

"Ah," Hutton said knowingly. "So you've discovered that falling in love with him has nothing to do with the reason you are here."

Sarah's interest was peaked, but she refused to reveal it.

"Everyone knows that she's supposed to fall in love with him!" Rina protested, holding firm to her belief that if Sarah were truly in love with Jareth then all would be restored.

"Who's everyone?" Hutton addressed Rina without looking at her. "Those half-wit goblins? Or the king's loyal subjects? Both opinions are equally unenlightened, if you ask me."

Rina bit her lip. Unfortunately, he was correct. Rina rarely ventured outside the castle walls, content to her life of service. The only interaction she experienced was with the other help, who were either so enamored with the king or so frightened by him they wouldn't dare speak an ill word of him.

Sarah falling in love with Jareth was an easy, romantic solution to a problem that was anything but.

"Well allow _me_ to enlighten you," Hutton said to Sarah. "Falling in love with _Jareth_ would merely make your remaining in the Underground less terrible for you. You see, it is not necessary for you to _love,_" he practically spit the word. "It's only necessary you _remain._"

"What are you talking about," Sarah growled, struggling again.

"If you leave the Underground you will take with it all of the regeneration your presence has brought. Look around," he painfully twisted her head around to see the surrounding forest. "This was once barren. Now, it is almost at full bloom."

"So, let's say I believe you, which I _don't_," Sarah said through clenched teeth. "Why would you try to kill me if I was doing so much good for the Underground?"

"I said it's _almost_ at full bloom," Hutton repeated. "It seems when you defeated Jareth you were awarded a small amount of power by the Labyrinth."

"I already know that," Sarah interrupted.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that the Labyrinth needs to be whole in order to survive. If you leave, the Labyrinth and everyone who lives here will be destroyed."

"And if you kill me?" Sarah demanded. Hutton smiled, a slow, evil grin that spread his face into a distorted version of himself.

"That's the best part, Sarah. We all _knew_ that Jareth was incapable of getting you to stay. And, of course, a king would never fall in love with the likes of _you._"

"Shut up," Sarah said, frightened by all she was learning, although she knew he had added that last part to hurt her, whether or not it was true.

"Killing you would automatically give the Labyrinth its power back, simple as that," Hutton concluded, ignoring her. "I would never again have to worry about you leaving, because you couldn't."

"You're lying!" Cried Rina who had been watching the exchange nervously.

"No," Hutton replied. "I'm not."

He then turned back to Sarah. "So you see, I cannot allow you to leave, and I cannot take the gamble that you will agree to remain with Jareth, under his control, which is the only other way to save us."

A stubborn tear had escaped Sarah's eye, much to her disappointment. Hutton took great pleasure in wiping the moisture away. "I'm left with only one option," he finished.

Sarah watched in horror as he began to raise a sharp, glinting dagger. Time seemed to slow down. One blink of Sarah's petrified eyes felt like a full night's sleep.

Rina's piercing scream was stretched out into a long, low noise. Hutton let out a war cry that overwhelmed it.

Sarah closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain she would feel when the metal pierced her skin.

This was it.

The only time she had fallen in love and this is where it got her.

She said a subconscious prayer, wishing to be anywhere but here, about to die by the hand of a man living in a fantasyland.

She squeezed her eyes shut even more.

And then suddenly, she was gone.


	18. Jareth's Overdue Confession

**_Glad to see you are all enjoying this! Depending on how much time I have today, I might post the final chapters. Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_This chapter jumps around a bit; there are three different scenes. FF won't let me enter breaks between the scene changes, so I hope this isn't too confusing! _**

Hutton's eyes went wide as the dagger that was meant for Sarah was thrust into his heart by his own hand, his motions too swift to stop before she disappeared.

He looked down at the crimson waves flowing from his chest with every slowing beat of his pierced heart.

Rina shrieked again, watching in horror as Hutton fell to his knees, bright red blood spilling over the hand that was clutching the wound.

He locked eyes with her for a moment before she screamed again, turning on her heel and running as fast as she could in the direction of the castle.

Hutton fell face forward to the ground with a resounding 'thud.'

"Now, Sire, you should know that she is a bit hysterical," Evitt said, running to keep up with Jareth who was stalking to Rina's small room. They passed several gawking servants who could barely believe that the Goblin King himself, dressed much more simply than they were used to seeing him, was storming down into the servants' area of the castle.

Evitt shot all of them disapproving glares as they passed.

When they reached Rina's door, Jareth did not hesitate to enter without knocking.

Rina and the elderly cook who was comforting her both turned to the sound of the door opening. Rina's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Her hair was mussed about her starkly pale face.

The cook quickly rose, bobbing a quick curtsey and running from Rina's chambers, knowing that the king was there to talk to Rina and not her.

Jareth regarded the woman who had turned her face from him and was sniffling softly.

"Evitt," Jareth said calmly.

"Yes Sire?"

"Leave us." Evitt opened his mouth to protest, but then remembered his place, as he always did, and nodded a reply. He quickly stepped out into the hall, leaning against the door, suddenly realizing he had not caught his breath from the sprint down to the servants' quarters.

"Rina is it?" Jareth asked softly, not wanting to upset the woman anymore.

"Y..yes, Your Highness." Rina said through a sob.

"Please, Rina," Jareth said, moving towards a chair facing the bed Rina was sitting on. "While we may not be familiar with each other I believe we can drop the formalities."

Rina stared at him. "I don't know where she is, if that's why you're here," she said glumly. Jareth cocked an eyebrow.

"I would think you would have told someone by now if you did," he replied. "You are quite fond of Sarah, are you not?"

Rina nodded, tears brimming on her eyes. Jareth sat down in the chair, suddenly looking like an ordinary man, rather than a king.

Rina regarded him, watched as he raked a hand through his wild spikes. He turned his head to gaze out of her window.

She noticed dark circles under his eyes.

"You are too, aren't you?" Rina asked, and then, remembering who she was talking to, added, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she blushed. He held up his hand.

"Do not apologize," he said, standing up again. Rina nodded miserably.

"What's going to happen to her?" She asked timidly. Jareth turned to face her.

"From what you told Evitt upon your return, it seems Sarah has transported herself," he said, standing at the window. "However, you also told Evitt that she did not say anything just before transportation. Unfortunately, that means that we do not know where she has gone."

"But your magic!" Rina said with surprising force. "Surely you can locate her."

Jareth shook his head slowly, simultaneously conjuring up a crystal.

"Look, Rina," he instructed softly, showing her the crystal. "What do you see?"

Rina peered into the crystal which was completely black.

She shrugged. "Nothing," she replied. Jareth nodded.

"I have been unable to track Sarah for some time now," he explained. "It seems the magic she possesses if more powerful than she realizes. The Labyrinth looks out for those who hold its power, myself included. It cloaks her, no matter what the circumstance."

"So she could be anywhere," Rina said softly. Jareth nodded curtly again, making the black crystal disappear.

He looked helpless, defeated. Rina felt pure pity for her king. New tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Do you think she's...she's..." Rina was unable to even think the word 'dead,' let alone speak it aloud.

Jareth shook his head. "I would know if she were," he said.

Rina sat in silence, looking at her hands. Jareth stood for a moment before heading towards the door, not knowing what else to say, not knowing why he was down here to begin with.

"Your Highness?" Rina called after him in a meek voice. Jareth turned. "You'll find her, won't you?"

He looked at her, his jaw clenched. He wasn't able to answer before leaving the room.

Evitt followed Jareth back up to the royal chambers. Jareth slumped slowly into the high backed chair at his desk.

"I must have her back, Evitt," Jareth said after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence.

"Of course, Sire. The Labyrinth's existence depends on..."

"I don't want her back for the Labyrinth's sake," Jareth interrupted, looking steadily at Evitt.

"Sire?"

Jareth took a deep breath. "I am in love with her. I always have been. And I must have her back."

Evitt barely heard the confession. He was too busy watching the side of a mountain in the distance crumble into a dusty pile of rubble.


	19. What Jareth Must Do

**_Shadowcat, you knew exactly where I was going!_**

**_We're almost done, folks. This isn't the last chapter, though. _**

**_Again, thank you for the positive feedback. I was so hesitant to start posting my work on fanfiction again...you have all really been wonderful!_**

**_On with the show..._**

A loud, annoying beep stirred Sarah from what felt like the longest, deepest sleep she had ever experienced. She cracked an eye open.

She saw the oven timer lights flicking furiously in time with the beeping, reminding Sarah to start getting ready for her ballet class.

She had set the alarm before...before...

She stood up in a movement too quick for someone who had just been in the deepest part of sleep. Her head swam and her knees wobbled as she took in her surroundings.

She had been sitting at her kitchen table, her head resting on the opened script of Summer House.

Everything was just as it had been...

She shook her head. It had been a dream. She moved unconsciously to the oven timer and pressed the button that silenced the alarm.

"It was so real..." she breathed aloud. She flexed her fingers, trying to subdue the tremors that were causng both her hands to shake.

She sat down on one of her plush sofas. She felt woozy, drained, as if she had just been running for hours. Her head refused to clear itself, a myriad of emotions preventing her from making sense of anything.

Immediately writing off today's ballet class, Sarah rested her spinning head on one of the high arms of the sofa, going over the dream in her mind.

All of the events were so clear, so strangely tangible that she was almost unconvinced it was a dream. She pushed the small voice that was repeating, "It was real" and closed her eyes against her exhaustion.

And even though she could still feel the magic of the Labyrinth lingering on her skin, she refused to given in to the possibility of the realness of her experience.

It was easier anyhow, she thought, to believe that it was all just a figment of her imagination, rather than to admit the love she had for Jareth was an actuality.

Although the pain ripping through her heart was worse than admittance.

She sighed, drawing her legs up underneath her body, slipping into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Underground was in an uproar. News of Hutton's death had been of little interest; the rapid decay of the Labyrinth was the cause for more concern and attention.

Most of the inhabitants of the Goblin City had up and moved, heading for far off areas of the Underground in hopes of finding a place where the water still flowed and farms could still flourish.

Evitt was pacing nervously in front of the King's chambers, having been thrown out for what was probably the 12th time that week.

Jareth had become reclusive, stoic, even as his kingdom fell apart around him. Evitt had given up trying to keep up with the daily reports of damage. Things were simply happening too quickly.

Soon there would be nothing left.

Evitt slumped down to the floor, finally releasing his hold on the need to be proper. It seemed so pointless now, especially when the Goblin King himself, the man Evitt had always held in the highest regard, no longer cared about anything.

Except Sarah.

Evitt rested his head on his drawn up knees. Sarah. If only she knew, if only she would realize how the king felt towards her. Perhaps then things would be different.

Evitt was so lost in his thoughts he did not notice the pair of slippered feet standing before him.

Rina cleared her throat, causing Evitt to struggle to his feet.

"We have to do something," she said determinedly. She looked less fragile, her determined chin thrust forward. Evitt adjusted his robes.

"Pardon me?" He asked.

"Us," she gestured to first herself and then down at Evitt. "We. Have. To. Do. Something." She said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"I heard you," Evitt snipped, his patience wearing thin. "And just what are we supposed to do?" He began walking away from the king's doors, not wanting Jareth to overhear for some reason. Rina followed.

"I don't know," she replied. Evitt rolled his eyes.

'And here I thought you had a _plan,_" he said.

"Well obviously we need to get Sarah back," she said almost hopefully. "But I have no idea how. _He_ hasn't said anything?"

Evitt shook his head. "I believe he's resigned himself to the inevitable."

"Inevitable?" Rina repeated. "It sounds like you have as well!"

He said nothing, but looked at her tiredly.

"Well," Rina scoffed. "_I_ for one am not going to sit here and wait to die." She turned back in the direction of Jareth's chambers, her thick hair fanning out like flames behind her.

Evitt watched for a moment before rolling his eyes and following her. "And just what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to knock on the king's door and ask to speak to him," Rina said, her face scared but determined.

Evitt scoffed. "Oh this should be good for a laugh. He won't even speak to _me_, what makes you think he'll acknowledge you?"

Rina looked at the nervous man as they reached Jareth's large chamber doors. "Well, I have to try, don't I?"

Evitt opened his mouth to protest, then suddenly gave up, gesturing for her to knock. Rina pitied him; he was obviously at the end of his rope.

She lifted a shaking hand and hesitated for just a moment before bringing it down on the doors in three quick raps.

She held her breath, waiting for an answer. There was none.

She knocked again, this time a little louder. Evitt shot a look that said 'I told you so.'

She raised her hand again but changed her mind at the last second, deciding on another method. "Your Highness?" She called somewhat loudly. "Your Highness, please, may I speak with you?"

No answer. "You're certain he's in there?" Rina asked.

"Been there all day," Evitt replied. Rina went to knock again but then exhaled heavily. Just as she was about to turn the chamber doors slid open slowly. Sitting there, in the center of his chambers looking worse than Sarah did when Rina last saw her, was Jareth. His cold eyes were staring at her, daring her to speak.

Rina was not about to be intimidated. She picked up her skirts and walked towards him purposefully. "Your Majesty," she bobbed a curtsey. "Something must be done."

Jareth raised his eyebrows slightly. "Thank you, so much Rina for bringing that to my attention," he said slowly and sarcastically.

Rina blushed a deep shade of red but pressed. "I'm sorry for my forwardness, Your Highness, but there are things you don't know about Sarah." She said, knowing it would perk his interest even though he made no indication of such.

"I think I know all I need to know about Miss Williams," Jareth replied in a soft, almost wistful tone.

"But you don't," Rina objected, her voice raising. Evitt, who had been apprehensively watching the exchange stepped forward and placed a warning had on Rina's shoulder. Rina shrugged him off and moved closer to Jareth, kneeling next to the chair he was slumped in.

"Sire, you must try to reach out to her again," Rina all but begged.

Jareth sighed. "I've already explained that she is unreachable, and I have searched the Labyrinth from corner to corner." He lowered his eyes to her. "It's over."

Rina pursed her lips into a thin line. "But she's in love with you!" Rina burst out suddenly.

"Rina!" Evitt yelped, reacting to the fact that Jareth had risen to his feet. "Be silent!"

Rina had fallen back on her rear end and was scooting away from Jareth who was looking down at her darkly. He took two steps towards her.

"Pardon me?" Jareth said, his voice low and menacing.

"It's true," Rina squeaked. "She told me!"

"It can't be true!" Evitt interjected incredulously. "If she is in love with him then why was she running away?"

Rina looked from Jareth to Evitt. Jareth was glaring at her, waiting for an answer to Evitt's question.

Rina lowered her head. "It's my fault," she said quietly, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I told her what she had to do, but I didn't know the whole story." She was sobbing now. Jareth stooped to her level, trying to calm the blood racing through his veins.

"What are you talking about, Rina?" He asked as gently as possible.

"She was begging me Sire, saying that she had to get out, that she would go crazy if she stayed," she lifted her eyes to the Goblin King. "I took pity on her and told her that she had to fall in love with you."

Jareth's breath came in sharp.

"I know I shouldn't have, but it didn't matter! She told me that she was already in love with you!"

"So why did she leave?" Evitt asked again, his voice softer.

Rina bit her lip, looking pointedly at the king.

"It's alright," Jareth urged her.

"You lied to her," Rina said quietly. "You told her that she could leave. She figured it out on her own that she would never be able to. She said she didn't want to be merely a piece of a puzzle."

Jareth's eyes closed slowly. It was as he had feared.

"And later, when Hutton appeared, he explained it all, told Sarah that she couldn't leave and that was why she had to die," Rina finished, sniffing.

Jareth walked away from Rina, towards his huge bay windows. No wonder she had done something so stupid as trying to run the Labyrinth backwards. For several moments, the only sounds were Rina's soft crying and Evitt's shuffling feet.

"Sire," Evitt said slowly. "Have you entertained the possibility that Sarah managed to transport herself back aboveground?"

Rina's head jerked up and Jareth turned around.

"Sarah doesn't possess enough power to bring herself home," Jareth replied, however doubt had crept into his voice.

"Maybe she does, Your Highness," Rina said, hope bringing her to her feet. "You said yourself that she has more power than you thought."

Jareth paused, considering. In order to find her, he would have to transport himself aboveground and that would take a lot of energy; possibly more energy than he had. As the Labyrinth disintegrated so did his magic, as if slowly dying.

"Sire, _you must try," _said Evitt suddenly. Jareth looked at him sharply.

"If I go, I may not return," he replied. Evitt nodded.

"If you stay, there is no hope for any of us," he replied.

Jareth nodded, once. "I will go," he said definitively. "Now leave, I must prepare."

Rina, unable to contain her joy, rushed to the Goblin King and, without thinking, threw her arms around his neck in a quick embrace before running from the chambers in embarrassment.

"Emotional little thing, isn't she?" Jareth said. Evitt, despite himself, cracked a smile at the unexpected light comment.

"I don't know," Evitt said, looking at the door Rina had just hurried through. "It more than suits her."


	20. Insanity, the Final Decision, and a Gaze...

**_Here we go...the final chapter...at three in themorning. I must say I'm sad to see this one go.._**

**_Thank you all so much for your kind words! Stay tuned for other stories! _**

**_Muah! _**

**_-Nico_**

Sarah was drunk. It had been three nights since her "dream," yet she could not shake the terrible depressed feeling that consumed her every waking moment.

About four hours ago she had been primping in her apartment, choosing to wear her favorite slinky black dress and four inch heels that made her feel sexy and wild.

It had been her intention to meet some people, to get her mind off of things.

But now, several vodka sours later, she was feeling more miserable than she could ever remember.

Remembering her favorite drink, she moved to take another sip. Her glass was empty.

"Bartender..." she slurred. "Another," she demanded.

The bartender looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you've had enough," he replied apologetically.

She let her heavy head flop down onto the padded bar where she promptly burst into tears.

"Oh, darling, no don't cry!" The bartender said nervously. "Here, I'll top you off but just a little."

"No, it's not _that," _Sarah bawled. She lifted her head, looking up at the bartender whose bleached blond hair looked bright blue under the garish club lights. He was looking at her empathetically. "Have you ever had something really wonderful and you didn't even realize it?" She asked between hiccuping sobs.

The bartender nodded. "His name was Alex and he was six feet four inches of perfection," he said wistfully, placing a hand over one of hers. "And I dumped him because he hated ABBA." He shook his head. "Hindsight's 20/20 though, right?"

Sarah nodded sadly. The bartender sighed. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No," she sniffed. "I can walk; I'll be fine." She stepped down off her bar stool and waited until the room stopped spinning. She took a fifty out of her purse and handed it to the bartender.

"Thanks, honey," he said, obviously grateful to her large tip. "And just remember, we're all part of the same huge puzzle."

Sarah looked at him for a moment and scoffed. "I guess," she replied, heading towards the exit slowly.

The night air sobered Sarah up slightly as she began to make her way down the sunset strip back to her apartment. She walked slowly, ignoring the groups of happy people she encountered along the way.

It wasn't fair, she mused. She was obviously going crazy if a dream was having this much effect on her.

If only she could stop thinking about _him_.

He wasn't even real.

Was he?

She shook her head. No. He wasn't real and she _wasn't _crazy. She had been through worse; she would get through this.

Just then, she realized she had passed her street three blocks ago. Embarrassed even though no one was with her, she blushed and turned on her heel.

There, leaning against a subway entrance, was Jareth.

Sarah jumped slightly. She squinted her eyes.

He was wearing faded, ripped jeans secured to his body with a thick leather belt. A reddish brown leather jacket covered a simple white button down shirt. His hair was parted slightly to the side and was cut into choppy layers that lay normally, rather than spiked about his face.

Her eyes swept over him, stopping at the brown boots covering his feet. "My God," she breathed, causing him to look over at her.

He approached her slowly.

"Hello Sarah," he said softly.

Instantly, Sarah began to panic. "Who are you?"

"You know very well who I am," he said in his clipped accent. Sarah brought her hand to her mouth.

"No, you're not real! It was a dream!" She shrieked, now almost completely sober.

"Sarah," Jareth said lowly. "You're making a scene."

She spun around to look at the people watching their exchange. She leaned in towards him a little.

"You'd better tell me what the fuck is going on _right now_ or I'm gonna yell rape," she said.

Jareth sighed.

"You must come back," he said bluntly. Her mouth dropped.

"Come back where?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. She sucked in her breath.

"Oh my god," she said rubbing her temples. "I've lost my mind. I've officially gone nuts."

Jareth moved slightly closer to her. "You're doing a wonderful job convincing these people of just that," he said, gesturing to the small crowd gathering around them. "Please, might we go somewhere a bit less public?"

She looked around and began walking quickly away with Jareth following. Once they had walked a distance away from the crowds of bar-goers, Sarah slowed her pace, allowing Jareth to catch up and walk beside her.

They ambled on for some time, neither speaking. Eventually, they were at a long stretch of beach. Sarah led them to an old gazebo she frequently visited, especially after particularly stressful rehearsals. The water lapping the shore created an atmosphere that always managed to soothe her.

Jareth leaned against one of the gazebo posts and lit a cigarette.

"How did you find me?" Sarah asked, steadying her gaze at him. He exhaled slowly.

"Actually, it was Evitt who suggested coming aboveground," Jareth said. "Once I was here it was just a matter of following your magic."

Sarah merely stared at him. "It was real," she said finally in a small voice.

"Yes, it was." Jareth replied.

Sarah sat on one of the benches within the gazebo. Tears were brimming on her eyes as she looked up at him. "He was about to kill me," she said. "Is Rina alright?"

Her concern for her friend touched Jareth. "Rina is fine," he replied. Then he added a bit more harshly, "You shouldn't have run away."

She flashed him an angry glance. "_You _should have been straightforward with me from the beginning."

He nodded. "You're right," he replied simply.

Sarah clapped her mouth shut, having been prepared for an argument. "Damn right I'm right."

Jareth smiled.

Sarah sniffed.

"So now tell me what I need to do," she relented. "And this time tell me everything."

Jareth nodded. "The Labyrinth will never be whole without you," he began as if preparing to tell a story he had memorized long ago. "You have been given an incredible gift, but with it comes incredible consequence. The Labyrinth has continued to disintegrate without you, the worst of the destruction occurring within the past few days. Soon, it will all be gone."

Sarah's breath caught.

'Everything I have told you has been the truth," he continued. "Except that you would be able to leave. I believed that you would fall in love with me and the question of you remaining in the Underground would never become an issue because you would never want to leave, nor did I believe that you had the power to transport yourself back."

Tears were streaming down her face. Jareth moved a bit closer.

"And I had planned to play along, giving you what you desired, keeping you happy. It would be an elaborate game where we could both win," he looked down at her, then moved to his knees, placing his hands over hers in her lap. "But at some point, the lines I had drawn for myself became blurry. And in the end, we both lost."

Sarah wiped at her face. "Yes, you've lost your Labyrinth and I've lost my sanity."

Jareth's brows knitted together. "No, I've lost you and you've lost me," he corrected. Sarah pulled away from him, moving her hands from his grasp.

"Why are you saying these things?" She cried. "We're from two different places. And one of those places may very well be a _figment of my imagination!"_

Jareth stood. Rain was beginning to pound the roof of the gazebo. It seemed Sarah's mood affected the weather here as well.

"Do you love me, Sarah?" Jareth asked suddenly.

"What?" Sarah asked, incredulous.

"Do you love me?" He repeated loudly over the rain. The water was leaking through the cracks of the gazebo's old wood, drenching them both.

"What kind of a question is that?" She asked, pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"It's a simple yes or no," he replied, waiting for an answer.

Sarah through her hands up in the air, clearly exasperated. Jareth moved over to her, grabbing both of her arms.

"Sarah, I'm in love with you," he said firmly, shaking her a bit. "And I know you're in love with me, so just say it, stubborn thing."

She looked up at him, her eyes red. "Well, of _course _I do! I've loved you since I was a child. I've loved you since before I knew you were real!" She was screaming over her own sobs and the rain. "I love you even if you're not!"

His lips came crashing down on hers in sync with a flash of lightning. She pulled him closer, locking her arms around his neck. Her body melded against his as he drank in her tears.

He pulled his lips from hers but tightened his embrace, resting his chin on her head with his eyes closed.

"Why me?" Sarah asked, her voice muffled against his chest. He pulled away slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, why did the Labyrinth give me all this power? Surely I'm not the only one to run the maze, surely I'm not the first girl to fall in love with you," she blushed, "what made me so special?"

Jareth touched her hair. "The Labyrinth is it's own entity, with it's own mind. It chose you for the same reasons I love you," he replied. "You're strong, you're smart, you have the makings of a queen. Anyone could see that. Or, in this case, any_thing._"

Sarah smiled, taking the compliment. "So what now," she said. Jareth's face hardened and he pulled away.

"Now the decision is yours," he said in a more authoritative tone. "It seems I have used the last of my energy to bring myself here, so in order for me even to return underground, you would have to come too," he looked at her. "I have no magic," he said with some pain.

Sarah bit her lip. "You gave it up to come here," she realized aloud. Jareth nodded sharply.

She moved to embrace him but he backed away. She bit her lip again.

"If I don't return, not only will you be trapped here, but the underground will disappear, she said. Jareth nodded again. "And if I decide to remain in the underground forever, I will never see my family or the world I grew up in again."

"It depends," Jareth admitted. "If your powers are as strong as I now believe they are a trip back every few years may be possible," he explained. "But I can't promise anything," he added quickly.

"And if I don't return," she continued very slowly. "You'd lose you're home and everything you've worked so hard to protect for centuries. An entire civilization would disappear."

Jareth nodded. "Yes."

"Jareth," she said softly, placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you, and I'm coming back with you." She said simply, having already made her decision somewhere back in the deepest recess of her dreams.

Jareth placed his forehead on her shoulder in relief.

"Are you certain," he asked, sounding weak. Sarah nodded.

"Sarah," Jareth said, lifting his head to look at her. "You _are _a piece of a puzzle," he said. Sarah's brows furrowed. "You're the missing piece of _my _puzzle, and now, finally, I am complete."

She kissed him softly, entwining her hand in his.

And as the rain stopped, no one noticed the tornado of glitter that was swirling around an empty gazebo.


End file.
